Is This Love
by Cheeruplilemokid
Summary: She's the unattainable ice queen that's rumored to have never liked, lusted or loved. Meeting someone so arrogant, conceited and flirtatious wouldn't change a thing. Oh no, this ice queen wouldn't fall for the girl no one could resist. She was sure of it.
1. Masks of Glass

Is This Love

**Masks of Glass**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Femmslash. Eh… Au-ish. They aren't magical people. But they go to boarding school and its still gonna be called Hogwarts 'cause I'm lazy and I don't wanna think up anything. Some of the characters may be a bit OOC but that doesn't really matter… does it?

000

_I'm just a bad actor stuck with a shitty script  
All of my lines are cheap and the cast is weak  
There was no music for the first time I got kissed  
There was no femme fatal my mistress wasn't rich  
So I've been formatted to fit your TV screen  
The film went straight to tape  
I'll bow out quietly  
So quietly_

'Let it Enfold You' by _Senses Fail_

000

Her life was slowly spiraling down. She was falling deeper and deeper into the abyss that threatened to take complete control of her. The surreal role that she'd thrusted upon herself to play was weighing her down, making her silly charade begin to crumble. She couldn't hold the mask in place much longer. It all felt wrong. So wrong.

But the mask never faltered, never allowed anything to slip through. It was made of steel. It was made of glass. Her blue eyes shined, anticipating. Behind her charade they were tired, uninterested. She licked her dry lips, wanting. All she wanted to do was scowl and run off, find something worthwhile. Her feet took initiative, a slight step forward. She wanted to run.

He met her half way in her slow cautious walk toward him. Their eyes locked, desire hued and intense. His eyes were something she could get so lost in. So deep. So penetrating. She could drown in those depths, choking and gagging and trying to look away. But she was held firmly by his arm, now around her waist, and the way those eyes shone in the moonlight. The way they became so dark and shone so brightly, illuminating, making her think of beautiful emerald jewels.

His lips met hers, softly. A brush of gentle and coarse. She closed her eyes, waiting. For what? For something. Anything. A spark, warmth, repulse, desire… nothing. There was nothing. It wasn't like her friend had gushed. There was no music. There weren't any scorching flames. No electric buzz. She didn't want to rip his clothes off and just fuck him right on the spot like Melissa Roger had claimed there'd be. There was just… nothing. Just lips coming softly against hers. And that dull sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. The one that wouldn't go away.

This was a kiss? This? She'd thought there'd be more. But there wasn't. There was just… nothing. And it aggravated her to no end. She broke away; her eyes already open, meeting his when he felt her move out of his embrace. She blushed slightly and smiled. It went against everything she felt, or didn't feel, at that moment to do those two things.

"Uh… Goodnight." And with that last mumbled word she almost ran up the stairs towards her dorm.

Once at the door she braced herself for the onslaught of questions she'd receive. 'So? How was he?' 'Was he a good kisser Gin?' 'Why are you back so early?' And it would just go on and on and on. She couldn't even imagine what they'd say when she told them she felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. If she could even bring herself to do so. She sighed and opened the door quietly.

'Best to get it all over with.'

000

She dove in; ready to take what was hers. What she knew _would _be hers. It was all an easy game. Her tongue trailed along her newest fling's bottom lip before kissing the other woman, hard. It was like reading a new book. Something interesting, gripping. She wanted to know every detail. She wanted that waiting suspense, to find any surprises. To write a new sentence with her tongue and erase the old with her smothering lips.

It was all heat. Passion. Desire. The moment. It was all in the moment. And tomorrow, maybe even next week, she'd find a new book to read. She hated reading the same passage over and over. So she just decided she didn't want to anymore and plucked something fresh from the shelves.

She bit the dark haired woman's full bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan. It made her smirk, her lips leaving burning trails of want down the length of the other woman's elegant neck. Her hands roamed, chilled fingertips meeting heated skin. She loved the thrill. The anticipation. The way they became putty in her hands. Sure, there were the drawbacks of it. The clingy ones. The ones who stupidly _tried_ to use _her_. But they were just minor setbacks. She wasn't looking for love and if they didn't know that… their bad. The hazel-eyed woman wasn't to blame for their willingness and stupidity.

A moan escaped the other woman and she focused back on the task, her hand skittering up higher under the confines of the dark haired woman's tight sweater. She could feel the smooth, heated skin. She could feel the lust within her grow and the compelling itch to rush things along made her fingers ghost faster up the other woman's torso.

Her ruby lips parted, biting roughly into the girl's neck, making her gasp. Making her breath quicker and her mind hazy. She licked the small bite mark, the dark haired woman moaned. Her hazel eyes clouded over, she loved that sound. She loved making people make that sound.

She cupped a nicely rounded breast in her hand and ran a nail along a nipple. Things were just starting to get a bit exciting. She kissed the woman hard on the lips, letting the on coming moan vibrate lightly against her lips.

"Ahem…" The sound was annoying, indignant. She shooed whoever it was away with her free hand. They would piss off if they knew what was good for them. She would be extremely annoyed if it was one of those snooty little Prefects. Again, a clear female voice interrupted her. "Excuse me. It's after hours and-"

"Either sod off or join in." The hazel-eyed woman paused her ministrations to look at the intruder from the corner of her eye. She smirked as her eyes ran up along a tall, athletically enticing form. "Though I think we'd all like it better if you'd join."

The attractive red head just glared at the hazel-eyed woman. She pointed to her shining Prefect's badge. "Unless you want-"

"Oh please," She scoffed and looked to ginger haired woman. "I truly do despise you bloody Prefects. All rules, rules and rules. Can't a person just have some sodding fun? First Ron tries to sneak up and watch and now you bug me-"

The young Prefect raised an elegant eyebrow. "Can't have much fun if your partner in crime's run off now can you?"

Hermione looked to where the dark haired woman was just standing a moment ago and frowned. The night was not going as planned. And the woman before her, donning a cocky grin, had lost her a good fuck. The night was definitely not going as planned. And the girl before her would pay for that. "Not really. Unless…"

The odd swirl of something in the brunette's striking hazel eyes made her stomach churn menacingly. She looked at the other woman skeptically. "Unless what?"

"Unless I find a new partner in crime." She smiled sweetly. The image obscuring the reality of the tryst that was just foiled.

The Prefect squirmed under the intent gaze of those hazel eyes and that 'sweet' grin. "What are you getting at…" She realized she hadn't even figured out the brunette's name.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." She took a few confident strides closer and smiled at the younger girl. "And you are?"

"Ginny." She stated warily. She was a little concerned about the way the brunette was so questionably close. And why her blood began to pulse so heatedly beneath her skin.

The name sounded familiar. Hermione looked at the girl's golden Prefect badge and smirked deviously. It was always fun fucking around with the good girls. There was something about innocence that made the brunette just want to soil it. And something about red heads that made her grin.

"Ginny…" She tasted the name. Dissolved its texture and flavor. It made the red head before her suppress a shiver.

"I think it's best you go back to your own dorm Miss Granger." Ginny frowned. She didn't like the blatant informality the other woman was using.

"Actually Ginny," Hermione's features took on a slightly serious note. But Ginny could see that taunting glow in her enigmatic eyes. "I think you should go back to your dorm."

000

Author's Note: Eh… review. Tell me what you think. Hermione, too straightforward? Ginny, lacking something? What, what, what? Haha. I'll have the second chapter done very, very quickly and you guys better make me type impossibly fast. :)


	2. Cigarettes

Is This Love

**Cigarettes**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Don't sue. Courtrooms smell funny.

Warning: Femmslash. Eh… bad words? I'm such a potty mouth.

Thanks:

Zelz Saihitei: Yes. I can see very clearly. Well, except for in my right eye because… I dunno but everything is just weird when I close my left eye. Not weird but like… eh, whatever. Yes, Hermione _can _be a badass too. Thank you. Your writing is very, very impressive. Your stories are great. Very depth-y. Haha.

Jezebel Malice: Woohoo. First you grin at the pain now you smile at the OOC and AU-ness. Thanks for the review.

Reno741: I'm tellin' ya fool. Write some more of your story. I don't mind you reading and reviewing mine in your spare time but hey, I like reading stuff too. Haha

Lady Felton:) Hehe. Yay! Ginny would be a bit better that way huh. I'll take that into consideration. Thanks.

Animosity: Very bizzaro. Yes. Permission to threaten and praise alike. Thanks for the review. :)

Whew: Spike me? …I don't get it… I feel slow. Yeah. It doesn't sound very fun. I don't wanna get sticked either. Sounds… un-fun. Thanks.

Slayer: Eh… so I'm an old fart huh? My birthday is coming up… I'm really starting to feel like an old fart. Well, thanks anyway.

Elle: Hehe. I got tired of making Hermione all stuffy and Ginny so straight forward. I liked switching them. Haha. That's just me, trying to be different again. It's fun. And if you end up not liking the switch blame Jacqui, its all her fault (she's gonna kill me for this statement). Yep. Thanks. :)

Alexa: No one's terrible at doing reviews. If you wanna read something good I suggest you take a look at Jezebel Malice or Zelz Saihitei's stuff. Thank you very much. :)

Chow: …Whatever. -gives you freshly baked cookie- Happy now? You were shocked? Just like with my emo rap huh. That's good shit. :) But yay! I actually got you to get off your lazy ass and review! I feel accomplished. Thanks Chowie! Luvvies!

Jacqui: Damn you! I'm allergic to your dog! And you let it lay all over my blankie and my pillow and I have dog hair all over my backpack. You like it eh? Then you better review. Every. Single. Chapter. Oh yeah… you made a little typo by the way. :) Sex kitten…? Eh, at least you reviewed huh. Guess what… I got a rainbow light bulb. How're your deformed nuts:)

Yeah. Here's the second chapter fools! Check it…

000

_So you say that I am X rated  
You suffer from the lack of sex  
Black heart and your lipstick smeared  
Your points are trite, and I'm too sober  
To deal with you running over  
Your same pathetic clichéd lines  
_

_You, say that you want respect  
Well then you better get some for yourself  
'Cause all that I see right now  
Is someone who's lost and insecure  
_

_Don't try to be cute with me  
'Cause I know you hate yourself  
And you'd end your stupid lies now  
But you're too spineless_

'Lady in a Blue Dress' _Senses Fail_

000

Ginny sat, sulking. She hated morning. Morning and Ginny didn't get along. And the memories of the previous night weren't settling well with her either. They left her angry, indignant, thoroughly embarrassed and uneasy.

"_I don't think you should be bossing me around Granger, considering that I'm a Pre-"_

_The red head was cut off by amused laughter. The silky sultry sound accosting her ears. It seemed to fuel her detest of the other woman. Hermione smirked, her eyes twinkling in the scant lighting. Clearly amused._

"_Sorry to burst your bubble Ginny but its already past eleven and if I'm not mistaken, clearly past your curfew. So I suggest you get your cute little Prefect butt to bed." The older woman's ruby lips slid into a full on grin._

_Ginny could feel the heat resonating across her cheeks. "You… you can't tell-"_

"_If you're going to say _I_ can't tell _you _it's past your curfew you're quite incorrect."_

_With the elegant raise of an eyebrow and the deepening blush on the red head's cheeks she inquired lamely. "Oh? And what makes you think you override my authority?"_

_Hermione swooped down towards the other girls blushing face slowly, her actions making Ginny shiver. With both panic and strange anticipation. They were mere inches apart, the older woman licking her bottom lip temptingly. Ginny briefly wondered why she wasn't pushing the brunette back. A soft cheek grazed her own blushing one, it sent shivers reverberating up and down her spine. She resisted the urge to close her suddenly heavy lidded eyes. Hot inviting breath cascaded softly against her ear. Deep, husky, taunting and mocking all at once._

"_Oh I dunno Ginny," The hazel-eyed woman made her name sound like something craved, something edible and dripping with desire. "Maybe its 'cause I _do _override your authority."_

"_W-what are you-" Her voice felt clogged, restrained. She could barely breathe._

_Hermione chuckled. Hot breath rushed against her ear carrying an all too peasant sound. "Doing? What does it _feel _like I'm doing?"_

_The red head shivered at the contact, at the way Hermione's lips moved, the way she enunciated that one word. The shiver coursed down her spine and nestled in the pit of her stomach. It made her uneasy. All of it. What the brunette was saying, what she was doing. Ginny wanted to take a leap backwards, reprimand the brunette for getting in her personal space, for not listening to her, for barraging her mind with such pathetic clichéd lines. For flirting so blatantly._

_Ginny took a step back, her legs feeling like molasses and her heart beating unusually fast. Her voice sounded like acid when she spoke. Low and raspy but acid nonetheless. "It _feels_ like you're coming on to me. I don't appreciate my personal space being invaded."_

"_Didn't really seem like it." Hermione stood in place; her eyes fixed with a bright gleam of desire and a bigger smirk than the one across her gloss smeared lips. She looked half hazardly at her watch and grinned at the ginger haired girl. "You really should be getting to bed. It's half past eleven and I wouldn't be doing such a good job if I didn't send you on your way."_

_Ginny just glared at the other girl, "And what job gives you the right to send a Prefect off to bed?"_

_Hermione cocked her head to the side, dark wavy tresses sliding down her shoulder, a sweet smile plastered to her lips. She pulled a small golden badge from her pocket and pinned it onto her blouse. "What position gives you the right to contradict Head Girl?"_

She stared intently at her breakfast, which comprised of starchy grain substance, sugary bits and milk. Also known as cereal. Her blue eyes were concentrated on the bowl before her, as if it would spell out an appropriate reason as to why she was acting the way she was. A reason why she acted the way she did the previous night.

Ginny had no idea that Hermione was Head Girl. Hermione Granger had rung a bell. The blue-eyed girl hated being bad with names. She'd just embarrassed herself in front of a brash, clever, irritating, flirtatious superior. It annoyed her. How could Hermione get away with the things she did given the title she had? How?

The red head groaned, bringing a hand to rub at her sore eyes. Hermione was bad news. The younger woman just knew it. Very bad news. There came a light thump next to her. She looked up at the sound and found Ron sitting next to her, watching her.

"Hermione told me about your run in with her last night." He looked serious. It was freaking Ginny out. She wondered if he knew about how she'd let Hermione just do and say things she would normally clock others for attempting to do. And wait… how did Ron know Hermione? Ron was on talking bases with Hermione?

"How…"

"Just tell me one thing," His voice was just as serious as the look in his eyes. "Was it hot?"

"Was what… _What_!"

"How far did they get before you 'so rudely interrupted' as 'Mione put it?" His eyes had an odd feral glint to them. One that Ginny didn't want to know her brother could even possess. "Well?"

"Ron…" Ginny's face was beet red with humiliation and anger and was steadily getting redder as her brother's serious look became eager. "I'm a _girl_."

Ron looked confused. "So…?"

"I like _boys_."

He pouted. "Like I haven't caught you checking other girls out. Admit it Gin. If you're worried about Harry finding out that you're bi, don't worry, he's into all that watching two girls shag thing. And I know Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Fred wouldn't give a shit. You had to grow up with us anyways. We wouldn't really be surprised. And Hermione is one adorable girl. Cross that. She's a bloody gorgeous girl!"

Yeah, like a sex kitten let loose in a school full of mice. She could pick any prey she cared to. Ginny thought snickering to herself. The younger Weasley's eye twitched as her brother continued his rant on how she was interested in women and how 'bloody gorgeous' Hermione was. She wanted nothing more than to smack him. Very, very hard. He was even more infuriating than Hermione.

She smirked. Ron ranted when he was uncomfortable with something. And he looked all over the place except at the object in which he was uncomfortable with. He also had a bad habit in which he ranted about the thing he was uncomfortable with. So… he was scared that Ginny was indeed bisexual and that she may have taken an interest in Hermione. The opportunity had presented itself and so she would take it. It was payback time.

Ginny smirked. "Hermione is very pretty."

That got Ron to stop mid rant, his eyes beginning to bulge. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Beg your pardon?"

"I said," Ginny smirked even more. "Hermione is very pretty. Who am I kidding? She's… indescribable. She's, what did you say? Oh yeah. Bloody _gorgeous_. I don't know what she hides under those robes but I really would like to find out."

"Gin!" He looked just as embarrassed as he'd made her feel just a few moments ago.

"What?" She put on an innocent look, which slowly changed into a dreamy, eyes glazed over look. "She's got the most luscious lips I've ever seen. Her eyes just draw me in. They make me want her _so_ bad. When she's near me I can barely keep control of myself. And oh god, just thinking about her makes me want to-"

"Have your naughty way with me." Someone was breathing huskily into her ear. Tone dripping with want. Making her body shiver and her eyes cloud over without consent.

Ron blushed five shades darker than his younger sibling. "Uh… I was trying to tell you that 'Mione was…"

"Coming." Her raspy tone and obvious pun made Ginny snap to her senses.

The younger girl swiveled around. Meeting Hermione's eyes briefly before muttering a strangled, stiff goodbye and storming off in an obvious mood.

Hermione was slightly surprised by the angry tone and bitchy mood but the scant gleam of desire in Ginny's eyes made her grin happily. She was damn sure the red head was a virgin. If the younger woman's reputation proceeded her… Ginny had not once even showed or acted on any sexual desire. She was going to get that girl no matter what. Just to prove her point. Hermione could have anyone she wanted. And she wanted the younger girl. Very badly.

"What was that about? You aren't going after my little sister are you!"

Hermione looked at Ron, eyebrow cocked, challenging. "Why not?"

000

The hot water made the locker room showers impossibly steamy. Ginny loved the feel of the heated spray against her sore muscles. She tended to overexert herself during soccer practice, especially when she was frustrated. Ginny loved the game just as much as her six elder brothers and she was just as good. But the day had gone by horribly. She'd been a total klutz. Bumping into people in the hallways, tripping stupidly over things, and to top it all off she'd been extremely unfocused during practice. It wasn't like her.

Ginny's thoughts moved to Hermione. The subject of all her troubles. She couldn't get the older girl out of her head. The brunette was just so… so _infuriating_. The cocky way she carried herself, the lecherous grin always directed at Ginny and the maddening tingly feeling that coursed down her spine when her eyes met the older woman's. She hated it. She hated everything about Hermione. Everything.

Throughout the day Ginny had constantly heard from others about how sweet and clever Hermione was. How fucking sexy the brunette was. Ginny hated the way people would gush about how gorgeous Hermione was. It made her think about just that. Just _how _gorgeous Hermione Granger was. Made her remember how close Hermione had been. The feel of soft lips, hot breath and enticing perfume was drowning her. Encompassing her in thoughts she didn't want to deal with. Thoughts she didn't want to have. But she couldn't rid her mind of the lips brushing temptingly against her ear, the hot coaxing breath that made her flush. Made breathing just that bit harder.

She shook away the unwanted thoughts. The water was making her skin boil, making her body flush. Ginny wouldn't admit it could've been her pacing mind just as much as the wet heat spraying against her. She knew the heat couldn't have been what was making her heart race or her stomach flutter. The blue-eyed girl headed towards her locker in an even more aggravated mood. A muffled sound caught her attention. She stopped in her tracks, listening. Curiously, cautiously, Ginny continued in the direction of her locker. As she inched closer she could make the sounds out as whimpering and light groaning. She rounded a corner and…

Ginny couldn't believe it. She couldn't fucking believe it. She knew she could simply walk away, pretend she'd never stumbled upon it; she'd never been there. But the slow creeping urge in her stomach told her to stay. To watch. Let the skittering feeling in the pit of her stomach stick.

Before she could process the resonating heat forming in between her thighs, before she realized the swirl of desire in her eyes or the simple wanting lick of her suddenly dry lips she tried to push the thought aside. To make believe it never occurred to her. That the scene before her wasn't making her wet. Wasn't disabling her now cloudy mind.

The blue-eyed girl tried to convince her gloomy mind and aching body that she didn't want to watch. But she couldn't tear her eyes away. Blue depths were focused intently on the way Hermione bit at the exposed flesh of Parvati's neck. On how Hermione nibbled and teased as her fingers busied themselves beneath the confines of the other woman's underwear. Nimble fingers that made the writhing woman moan and gasp, louder.

The next moan came lower, more guttural. Ginny barely realized the moan came from her own slightly parted lips. Hermione's eyes shot towards her, dark with lustful desire. Hot and intense. The red head gasped, Hermione's unusually dark eyes pinning her there, the brunette's attentions still focused on Parvati while her eyes bored into Ginny. Filled with want.

Unconsciously, the younger woman licked her dry lips. Hermione's grin was evident as her dexterous fingers picked up speed. Her dark eyes clouding over just that bit more as she rolled her hips into Parvati's thigh. Dark, swirling hazel eyes watched Ginny amusedly. Taking in the way the red head's azure eyes followed her hips.

Ginny's cloudy sapphire eyes processed the movement. The slow, sultry, tempting movement. She wanted to stop. Hermione was practically taunting her now, mocking her, trying to get a reaction and receiving more than Ginny wanted to give. Ginny bit her lip, trying but failing to look away. She could feel the cotton of her towel rubbing roughly against her hard nipples with every one of her quickening breaths. The wet need in between her thighs clouding her hazy mind even more. It was wrong. It was all wrong and she had to make it stop.

Ginny cleared her suddenly hoarse throat. Hermione just smirked. Parvati looked unfazed, as if she couldn't hear Ginny over her own moans. She frowned, her lust filled eyes beginning to take on an angrier gleam. How was it that she'd caught Hermione twice in this kind of situation?

The brunette rolled her eyes. Clearly annoyed. "What?"

She ignored the pleasant trill coursing down her spine. "You're fucking on my locker."

"So?"

Ginny glared. "Can you _move_."

"Not at the moment. No."

The red head couldn't believe she was having a conversation with the older woman while she was… while she had her hand in another girl's undergarments. The brunette had no shame. "You're so… so frustrating!"

Parvati seemed to snap out of it, her pretty features set in obvious shock. She looked from an annoyed Hermione to a more than angry Ginny, frozen. Hermione sighed, disentangling herself from the other woman. She'd lost another good fuck thanks to Ginny Weasley.

Parvati ran her hands through her hair, tidied up her clothes and looked back to Ginny. Her expression slightly scowling. "Tell anyone about this and you're dead."

Ginny's eyes took on a steely look, her jaw set angrily and her arms folded across her chest as Parvati brushed coldly past her and out of the nearly deserted locker room. She muttered a restrained, "Bitch."

The red head walked towards her locker. Steaming. She should've known it was Padma not Parvati. Ever since she'd started at Hogwarts Padma had given her shit. She guessed it was probably because of Fred. It sometimes sucked having all of her brothers' faults taken out on her. Pissed off by the encounter with Padma, Ginny tugged roughly at the front of her towel almost dropping it to the ground before she remembered that Hermione was still there.

Ginny pulled the towel tighter around her naked form and turned to find the other girl mere inches away. Her pulse quickened, heart beating rapidly at the sudden closeness. The feral curl on Hermione's kiss bruised lips made Ginny flush. The swirl of want in Hermione's eyes meeting her own. Hermione leaned in closer, her breath against Ginny's lips, hand traveling slowly down the younger girl's arm.

000

**Author's Note**: Wanna see me emo rap? Here goes…

I'm sad

And it makes me feel bad

Because my dad

Is a tad

Mad

That I wrecked his Cad'

'Cause it's the new fad

And it makes me feel rad

And I'm bad

Yes, I'm bad…

And so is this emo rap shit.

:) Like it huh? HAHAHA. I'm so fucking hyper and stuff because I had a lot of coffee and my coffee is made like no other with lots of sugar and sugary things put in it and yeah. (No Jacqui, I didn't put speed in it!) I had ice cream for breakfast. Envy me. Muahaha. I love my sugar. Aright kids! Skittles, taste the fucking rainbow! Peaceizzles out!

-Emokid-

(The dork that stole your heart and ripped it to pretty little shreds)


	3. Kiss Her

Is This Love

**Kiss Her**

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Warning: Eh… femmslash. Mature situations. Language.

Thanks:

Jus'alittlebitch: Really? I guess that's one reason I'm going straight to hell. Give in anytime soon? That'd be no fun. Thanks for the review. :)

Elle: (sorry Korky I gotta use your saying…) Bill Gates said WHAT! Dissin' my emo rap huh? Haha. It is pretty… moronic. Excuse me for actually posting that crap. Haha. I was hyper and bored. And those two things cause me to do pretty stupid stuff. (Like flashing a random car and running down the street without a shirt on…) But you must admit that was some swell rhyming. :) Sex scene in the locker room… hm. Maybe. Just maybe. Thanks.

Chow: I don't have evil cliffies… you lie! W00t! You have to go to band camp! Muahahaha! You freshie! And duh it was _my _cell phone. So… don't ever call it again! Haha. Jay… kay. Call me now. Cause I'm probably sitting on my ass doing nothing. I'm going to go out to get ice cream today. I'd ask you to come but… you have band camp! Haha… sorry. I can't get over it. Anyways… thanks for the four stars.

Tears For Aurora: Damn straight it's been a long time. Hehe. The "you're fucking on my locker" conversation was a pretty fun one. I have a locker, but I don't think anyone would ever like to fuck on it. Trust me, it's a no no for your back area. Once you read this chapter you'll see that I really do need inspiration. Thanks for the review. 

Still Sane- Mostly: Yes, ice cream is a biziznatch. I couldn't fine my box of mini ice cream sandwiches. Grr…. I want my minis. Nowww. But eh, some one is going to owe me some minis. Yes, a harsh subject, the lack of good stories. Everything is either pure smut or cliché. My question is this, where have all the old timers gone?

Wyndnfyr: Yep… but emo rap is kinda lame. I told one of my friends that emo scene and she went on this major rant about different emo bands and all the yummy looking emo boys in tight as fuck pants. Yeah. And then my other friend started going off about how emo kids are pansies and how the singers 'sound like moaning dogs' and then she started changing the words to a Taking Back Sunday song and sang it like a moaning dog. And, yes, people were staring. And yes, I was laughing my fucking ass off. Enough of that. COOKIES! Where!

SENSES FAIL: Uh… maybe. But, then again, maybe not. Its not all gonna be Senses Fail.

Jacqui: You botch. The only reason I haven't updated sooner is because of your ass. I told you that you had to read every chapter. :) Anyways… Fuck you. Its not even porn. So F U C K you, bitch. And I told you I was going to use that. And yes, the conversations in the last chapter were pretty interesting. Now make sure you read this 'cause it's got one of your favorite songs in it. :)

And thanks to all others who reviewed. I think a page of answering reviews is long enough. Heh.

Phew… that was long. Well, on with the story. Oh look… over yonder!

000

_I can't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

_Write it off, give up on me_  
'_Cause darling what did you expect  
I'm just off, a lost cause,  
A long shot, don't even take this bet_

_You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right_

'A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"' by _Fall Out Boy_

000

"Wha…" Her words were lost as Hermione's lips pressed roughly against her own.

Her mind pleaded with her to say something. Do something. But she was immobile. Deemed immoveable by the brunette's striking eyes. All she could do was stand there. Let Hermione steal a kiss from her lips. Let the feeling in between her thighs make her tremble. Let the desire devour her. Ginny's blue eyes disappeared behind her eyelids. Pleasure dominating any distressing thoughts. The only thing running through her mind was the tiny voice telling Ginny to kiss Hermione back. To indulge.

Hermione sunk into the sensation of soft lips against her own. Soft lips moving against her own. She suppressed the smirk threatening to ruin Ginny's resolve. The younger woman was kissing her back and she didn't want her to stop. Hermione was frustrated, very frustrated. But attempting to fuck someone's brains out and being interrupted, twice for that matter, was getting to her. And the way Ginny's hand seemed to be slowly running up the sides of her arms made her suppress a shudder.

Ginny trailed her hands languidly up along the length of Hermione's arms. She was lost. The desire overwhelming, overpowering her mind. Disabling the slight protesting voice. All she could focus on was the tongue sliding against her own and fingers tracing light swirling lines against her inner thigh. Moving closer and closer towards the aching spot in between her thighs. Making her stomach flutter and spine tingle.

There was no denying it now. She wanted this woman. This gorgeous, arrogantly infuriating know-it-all. And as the simple notion skittered through her half conscious mind, her eyes shot open. Her hands, now against the other girl's shoulders, stopped their movement. Ginny's body stiffened and she pulled away from the other woman with a petrified squeal.

The brunette opened her murky hazel eyes slowly. Disappointment slowly slipping across her features. Hermione sighed. Why oh why couldn't Ginny be like the others? Why couldn't she just fall into the obvious lust she had for Hermione? It frustrated the older woman. She'd almost had her. Almost. And what Ginny was wearing, or lack there of, was making Hermione think twice about just taking the younger woman right there and then. Her hazel eyes roved the red head's slim form; she licked her pouty lips hungrily.

Ginny fidgeted slightly. She was becoming very uncomfortable with the way Hermione's eyes ran hungrily up and down her towel-clad body. The azure-eyed woman was especially uncomfortable with the indecent images that barraged her still partially cloudy mind when the older girl licked those swollen ruby lips of hers. The red head glared. Angered by the thoughts cascading through her mind. She glared at Hermione. Not wanting to relinquish the fact that she was indeed having such thoughts. The lusty grin she received made her scowl defensively.

"What was that!"

"Personally," The twinkle in her hazel eyes made Ginny take a step away from the brunette, her back hitting the lockers. The blue-eyed woman suddenly felt trapped. Hermione looked slightly thoughtful. She closed the space between them, her movements fluid. She brushed a stray hair from Ginny's face, her hand landing on the surface of the lockers behind them, securely trapping the red head. Hermione leaned in, her breath tickling Ginny's lips, almost touching. Her voice was low, humming, sweet. "I think _that_ was a kiss."

Ginny looked the brunette straight in the eyes, refusing to back down. To give in. That was a kiss. A spark of something against her flesh. The tender flame of want and desire scorching her where the brunette's hands had roamed. It was a kiss. And it left her wanting.

The lost, lustful expression Ginny wore wasn't lost on Hermione. The brunette was stricken by the girl's pretty face. She couldn't help but smirk at the way Ginny's cheeks flushed pink. Or the way her soft lips parted just the slightest bit. But what took her breath away were the girl's striking blue eyes. The display of pure lust drove her mad.

The younger girl couldn't push down that utter feeling of desire. How was it that Hermione reduced her to a mere schoolgirl? Weak and vulnerable to lust's beckoning call. Hermione left her shuddering, yearning, sighing in content abandon and she hated it. She hated that aching burn in the pit of her stomach. Ginny glared at Hermione. She was the source of everything that was going terribly wrong.

Hermione smiled at the change. She liked the glare the younger girl opted more than that confused look of want. When Ginny did that, Hermione couldn't help but find the younger woman just plain…"Cute."

Before Ginny could answer, before she could even comprehend what Hermione had just said, soft lips grazed her own. It was soft, chaste. Just a simple tender brush of silk. And in the next moment Hermione was gone, leaving Ginny with the swarm of conflicting emotions encompassing her.

000

She sat steadily, head poised to the side, perched on the delicate curve of her hand. Lush, dark, curled tresses spilled down across her shoulder. Her hazel eyes seemed brooding and dark. The hard wood of her chair dug carelessly, painfully into her back as she sat. Elegant eyebrows knitted, usually pouty lips set in a firm line.

Hermione stared at the small tablets spread half hazardly on the dresser. How many had she taken? She couldn't remember. She was running out. She couldn't get more until next term. Nobody knew. Nobody bothered. But she needed them. They held the promise of a better day. She didn't care how dangerous it was. What did she have to live for anyway?

Why not stop? Drop it cold turkey. She didn't need it. She didn't need that helpless, weak feeling. The brunette wanted to be what people saw. She wanted to be that independent, confident, clever, brave, deceitful woman she'd led people to think she was. Then maybe, just maybe, the problem would disappear, vanish. And she'd be better. She'd get over it. Maybe it would cleanse the need from her dependant body. Or maybe it would just make things worse.

With a quick, angered movement, Hermione swept the glaring pills off of the dresser. The brunette stood, breathing hard as the pills clattered like pebbles against the wall. No more. She wouldn't take them anymore. She wouldn't let it control her life. Her hazel eyes were set, determined. She'd be brave; she'd stick it through.

Hermione's chest began to sting, her stomach churning violently. Her heart was pounding, blood rushing. Her head throbbed. Hazel eyes landed on the small white droplets littering the corner. The burning would stop, it would stop if she just… No! She wouldn't. Hermione refused to be weak. The brunette refused to feel that comforting lump in her throat as the pills made their way down, burning her insides cold.

She stood. She hadn't even realized she was on her knees. The burning pain in her chest had made her vision blur, her body numb. Hermione hated that. Hated when she couldn't feel. It made her all the more aware of that empty, deafening, numbness that was death.

Her hazel eyes hardened. She needed those thoughts to dissolve, needed that sense of unfeeling to burry itself for another day. She needed to feel. Warmth. She needed to feel something, anything. Anyone. Anyone would do. The brunette pulled a thin robe over her barely clad body. It was time for her Head Girl rounds anyways.

000

"What's crawled up your arse and died?"

"Honestly…" Hermione glared sullenly at the red headed boy. The determined expression of his knit eyebrows, the firmly set jaw, acidic blue eyes. Hermione closed her sore eyes, rubbing furiously at the bridge of her nose. Trying to push the scorched image of another red head from her retinas. She sighed heavily. Not even an hour into her rounds and already, Ron was getting on her case. "Its none of your business."

"I see…" Ron smirked. "Someone's acting unusually cranky. I'm assuming you had a tussle with my sister again."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I can see where she gets her pride. No idea where the cleverness came from."

"Oh, shut up." He spoke dryly. "What happened this time?"

The images of her encounter flashed precariously through her mind, making her grin in remembrance. She remembered the way the blush on Ginny's cheeks spread slowly towards her heaving chest. Hermione couldn't stop thinking about what hid beneath that thin towel. Her hazel eyes clouded over, tip of her tongue darting out to wet her dry lips. The way the blue eyes bore into her… she shivered. There was a fire in Ginny's eyes, and she knew that those very eyes would burn her again and again. Never ceasing to char her buzzing nerves until she was a mere pile of dust before the red heads feet.

Hermione had to have this ginger haired beauty. She didn't _have _to, she was going to. The thought made her lusty grin and cloudy eyes spark with a mischievous glow. Ron tapped the brunette's forehead, amused and slightly bewildered. "Earth to Hogwarts slut, earth to Hogwarts slut. Come, in-"

"Bloody bastard." She glared and poked him in the gut.

Mildly surprised, he tripped over his foot and fell quite ungracefully on his ass. He lay there, sprawled across the floor for a few seconds before continuing his taunting antics. Much to Hermione's dismay. "Houston, we have a problem."

Hermione rolled her eyes, walking away from Ron. He eventually caught up. "So?"

"So."

"Come on 'Mione. Just tell me what happened." He pleaded. Blue eyes shining in the scant torchlight of the grim corridors.

The girl smirked, twinkling eyes brightening the room. She turned quickly. Ron stopped about an inch of colliding with the luscious swell of Hermione's breasts. The brunette smirked. She slid a single digit up along his chest, wrapping her hand around his neck and pulling him down towards her.

His heart was pounding. Mind going blank. He didn't know what was going to happen, yet the lurching feeling made him think of things to come. Of his lips pressed to hers. His body pressed against her. His hands caressing every supple curve. He was lost. The alluringly mysterious water drawing him towards the deep end of the eerie, unclear water.

She was so close. Her lips almost coming into contact with his. Everything was slow, sultry. Every move an expected surprise. Just as her breath tickled his chin she passed his lips, her breath against his ear. Humming a lilting sensuality. "I've had my eye on someone."

"Oh…" His soaring hopes began to diminish. What was he thinking? Hermione was one of his best friends. What did he think she was going to do? His curiosity spiked, he didn't bother to pull back as he whispered a throaty reply. "Who?"

Hermione giggled. She kissed his cheek lightly, and started to walk off. Just as Ron started to realize she was leaving him behind she looked over her shoulder at him, the spark in her eyes penetrating. Desire embedded between confidence and playfulness.

"Ginny." The name tumbled from her full lips, striking Ron like a block of ice running into his skull.

He let it sink in. Ginny… his little sister? Could it be? Ginny. Shit. He looked up. Dashing to catch up with her. "_What_?"

Hermione stopped. She looked him straight in the eyes. Those familiar eyes. "Problem Ron?"

"Yeah I've got a bloody problem. Ginny _is_ my sister."

"So?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm not daft Ron."

He stared her down, brows furrowing. "Hermione. What about-"

"Don't you dare say it." She stared back. Her expression hardening with every passing second. "If you know what's good for you Ron… don't you fucking say it."

Ron took in the cold eyes. Her face was unreadable. The image scared him, made him wish he didn't have to say what he knew he would. The blue-eyed man mustered up as much compassion in his voice as he could. Maybe he could get through to her. Make her forget about his little sister. "You'll hurt her Hermione."

"What about Harry, Ron? Won't he hurt her? You know his track record is worse than mine." Hazel eyes stared, uncaring, empty. "…Is it because I'm a girl, Ron? Is that it?"

"N-No! I never said that Hermione. It's just… why Ginny?" _Why not me?_ He wanted to add. He wanted to, but didn't.

"Because." With a slow shrug of her shoulder she spoke carelessly. "I want her. And when I want something, Ron, I take it."

The ginger haired man stood, face contorted in slight shock. He watched her walk away. The sway of her hips enticing. The confidence, the determination in her steady gait made him want to throttle her. Made him want to get on his knees and obey. That was the thing about Hermione. The price of loving her was hating her. His insides burned with want, his mind burned with detest. It was tearing him apart. His whispered words weren't heard by the disappearing form of the girl. They were just whispered words.

"This is going to be absolute hell."

Ron walked the opposite way. He would let them sort it out. Maybe they would knock some sense into one another.

000

Author's Note:

I'd write more… but I'm dead tired and tomorrow is my mom's birthday so I have to wake up early to help her boyfriend set up this surprise party thing. :exasperated sigh: he's too good for her. Haha. I'm such a bitch. But it's true. Anyways… I should be updating this soon. Though, I have practice almost every day after school and on Saturday. The price I pay. Sadness. Well, see ya soon.

-Emokid-


	4. Monument to Loneliness

Is This Love

**Monument to Loneliness**

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Warning: Femmslash and all that good stuff.

Thanks:

Bawbi: I'm not so sure about that… hehe. Yes, I know. It is aweseomeness.

Lady Felton1: You again huh. When you remember… hit me up.

Shannon: Oooo! I love long reviews. Yay! Thanks.

MalicedAnimosity: Secrets, secrets. :)

Jezebel Malice: Wow. First one to review my new chapter. Hehe. Something will definitely come out of the run ins.

Zanthoz: Thanks for the review.

Wyndnfyr: Oh… eM… eFfin… Gee…! .:squeals:. I love long ass reviews that compliment me in some way. Yay! Ron… we'll see. We all just have to wait and see. Muahaha. "With a passion"… Hehe. Something "with a passion" will occur in this story. :) Most likely. I'm sixteen. Says so in my profile but people really don't stick around to read bios. I sure don't. The car just past by and BOOM, I flashed whoever was in it. I was at a party. Randomness. And a little too much adrenaline.

Chow: Hehe. You can say a lot of things… Jealous of moi? Why? I should be jealous of you and your flute playing skillz. Lol. Are they going to fall 'in love'? Or are they just gonna jump each others bones? We'll just have to see my dear. Oh… and about Hermione's 'problem', I'm not too sure you'll like the idea… Muahaha:) Yes, your parents prevent us from cuddling. Oh well, until next time.

000

_Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself  
And covered with a perfect shell  
Such a charming beautiful exterior.  
Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes, perfect posture  
But you're barely scraping by  
But you're barely scraping by_

'The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most' by _Dashboard Confessional_

000

She was dead tired. Sleep had proven to be a struggle for the ginger haired Prefect. Dreams had been a burden in the form of none other than Hermione Granger. And that, the simple fact that she had been dreaming of the brunette, made her conflicted emotions bow to the conflicting desires her mind guiltily provided.

She hadn't been herself all day. If the fact that lack of sleep seemed to repress her reflexes wasn't bad enough, she'd been walking around like a zombie. And now, she was lost somewhere in between the supposedly haunted girls lavatory and the astronomy tower. She had no idea which way was left and which was right. Dull blue eyes surveyed her surroundings, trying to make sense of where she was.

The red head sighed heavily. She was lost. She'd been attending Hogwarts since she was eleven and it seemed she'd never discover every inch of the never ending corridors. The tie around her neck felt too tight, she loosened it. Her forehead met the relaxing cold of the stone wall, her blue eyes fluttered shut and she sighed again. _Great_. Now she was cutting class. How could her situation possibly get worse?

"Lost?" Ginny stiffened. Goose bumps spread down along her neck. The blue-eyed teen hoped to god it wasn't who she thought it was. Yet the aching trickle of want made her blood boil. Made her skin uncomfortable. Made her blue eyes a turbulent sea of something all too vivid. Images crashed through her pacing mind like the flickering strobe lights in a crowded club. A club with writhing people. People lost to temptation. Where slick skin was exposed to hungry eyes, where soft brushes against all too sensitive flesh were a welcomed haven… Ginny shut her eyes tightly again. Why oh why?

When the red head opened her sore eyes Hermione was standing next to her. Leaning back against the wall, arms crossed, eyes twinkling and ever-present smirk sending chills reverberating through Ginny's spine. Blue eyes inadvertently roamed the brunette's appealing form. The twinkle in hazel eyes shone a bit brighter before Hermione cleared her throat. Ginny blushed and turned away.

"Why does it matter to you?" The red head muttered out wearily. She moved away from the cool lure of the wall and began to walk off.

In the next moment Hermione was in front of her. Ginny's lack of sleep induced movements served only to make her situation worse. It was only when she felt the impact that she reacted fast enough to stop herself from knocking heads with the brunette. Unfortunately, just barely. Ginny's heated mind met Hermione's cool forehead and she couldn't help the shuddery sound of her breath as she exhaled slowly.

There they were. In plain sight. Ginny on top of Hermione. The red head's arm keeping their bodies from molding together. They just stayed that way. Ginny's blue eyes boring an intensity Hermione wanted to see more of. Wanted to feel. The younger woman's sturdy body pressed against her made Hermione's skin tingle. Her clothes were an uncomfortable burden. The brunette refused to press her lips to Ginny's, to let that aching trill in the pit of her stomach control her.

"As much as I may like this," The husky sound of her voice stopped Ginny from leaning any closer. "I'm pretty sure your brother doesn't."

Ginny followed Hermione's laughing hazel eyes. Ron stood wide-eyed, the classroom door swinging behind him. More students entering the hall. Ginny scrambled to her feet. Her expression mimicking her brother's look of pure horror. She ran. Leaving Hermione to face Ron's disappointed gaze and Harry's scathing one.

"Hello boys." Hermione smirked. "I think you may have scared her off."

000

Harry ran his fingers through his luscious raven hair. A trickled of sweat ran intimately down his neck. He took a long swig from his water bottle; the movement caused his slender muscles to strain just so. Emerald eyes moved to those of his spectator and he grinned the grin of a devious little boy.

Harry Potter was a gorgeous specimen. Anyone would have consented to the fact. His emerald eyes glimmered, mirroring the menacing golden glint in hazel eyes. The attractive brunette smirked back, a few yards away and closing in. Harry watched the sensual way she moved, as if she knew what was going to happen a split second before it did. Like she knew just how many eyes were following each and every movement of her sultry gait.

She stood before him, smirk still set. The malice in her voice didn't seep through to her appearance. "Hello Harry."

"Hermione." He grinned that devious grin.

Everything was normal. Their posture, the devious grins marring their attractive features, their gestures. Appearances were everything. They both knew it. The mischief only shone through their voices. "Spoken to Ron lately?"

"Yes, actually." His gorgeous grin faltered slightly. "We had an interesting conversation about Ginny."

"Really?" As she spoke, he found his eyes involuntarily move to her lips. Every syllable fell intimately, softly, intimidating.

Emerald eyes looked into hazel. There was a challenge he couldn't turn away from. "Really."

From across the field, she watched them. Every action, reaction. The building chemistry. The way he'd watch her lips, how her eyes would run the length of his body. She watched their sensuous exchange and frowned. She found herself scowling slightly. She couldn't make out a word they were saying.

Blue eyes roved their forms, calculating each fleeting touch. Each lingering gaze. Every sensual movement. Ginny felt her stomach tense. The way Hermione hugged Harry goodbye. Her arms moving slowly around his neck, head rested delicately on his shoulder. Body almost pushing up against his. What got Ginny the most was the way Harry's arms went around the brunette's slim waist, pulling Hermione closer.

Ginny barely caught the faint movement of his lips against Hermione's ear. She glared, seriously thinking of walking straight up to them and telling them just what she thought of their little display. But she knew she couldn't do a thing. They weren't doing anything wrong. Just two friends having a little chat. Everyone would think she was just a jealous little git.

The red head stared as Hermione briefly pressed her lips to Harry's cheek before walking away. She watched Hermione's arse. Watched her short pleated skirt sway. Tempting everyone one within watching distance. Before Ginny could look away, she caught the smirking glint in Hermione's eyes. Those eyes burned. She looked away, only to find a sparkling pair of emerald jewels peering down at her.

"Hello Harry." Ginny smiled sweetly.

"I wanted to ask," Emerald eyes held her still. Sparkling. She could only think of the sparkling intensity. "If you'd like to go into Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

"Well I…" Her heart was pounding. She couldn't look away. She couldn't tear her eyes away from those sparkling emerald eyes. She nodded. "Sure."

He grinned down at her. His lips brushed against her cheek. "I'll meet you in front of Hogwarts at noon."

"Okay." She couldn't stop her heart from beating so furiously. She couldn't stop the flush staining her cheeks. "Noon."

000

Though their display looked fluid, simple. Their conversation would have made any listener interested.

"She's not as easy as the others. And you know you don't stand a chance against me."

"Oh, I'm not too sure about that." A smirk.

Frowning. "She's too good to be another notch on your tally."

"Like you were." Laughing. "Answer one question and I may consider leaving her alone."

A low voice, doused with malice. "What."

"Do you really think she'll fall in love with you?" Grin. "You really think you're good enough?"

000

It was starting again. The burning wouldn't stop. Her hands were shaking. Cold sweat littered the back of her neck, her forehead. Her heart pounded painfully. Hermione's hand moved to her chest, gripping tightly at the fabric of her shirt. Her other hand steadied her against the stonewall. Her breath came in short gasps. She couldn't breathe. It was a chore. Breathing was a chore.

"S… sodding…" The blood pounded in her ears. She could barely hear herself speak. She growled out angrily as her vision began to blur. Hazel eyes caught a blur of red hair. Blue eyes. Red hair and blue eyes. "Ron?"

"Are you okay?" It sounded like a whisper. "You look like a mess."

The brunette felt an arm wrap securely around her waist. A gentle hand against her forehead. "I'm just… a bit dizzy."

"You're burning up."

Ron's voice was becoming clearer. She felt the softness of a mattress beneath her. Her mind was too heavy. She couldn't think straight. She just needed to close her eyes. Just for a minute. Hermione's eyelids fluttered shut. She felt so tired. The dark abyss of sleep gripped harshly at her mind.

"What-" Ginny turned to find Hermione sleeping. The older girl was so pale. Sweat gathered at her brow. She was fidgeting. Even in her sleep she shook just slightly. It looked like she had a fever. Ginny rung out the damp cloth in her hands.

The red head placed the cloth on Hermione's forehead. Blue eyes softened with concern. Hermione looked so fragile. Nothing like the infuriating woman she knew. The brunette looked… weak.

A hand ran gently down the curve of Hermione's cheek. Ginny was surprised by the action. By the feel of Hermione's soft skin against the back of her fingers. What was it about her? Ginny sighed and pulled away. She couldn't think about it. That was the best thing to do. Not think about it. Tomorrow she would go on another date with Harry. Ginny would have fun. She wouldn't think of Hermione. The red head looked once more at the older woman, who was knocked out cold. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Hermione groaned and Ginny looked to the brunette. She looked so fragile. So innocent. The red head grabbed a towel and headed for the showers. She'd let Hermione sleep it off. Hopefully the brunette would be gone by the time she got back. She couldn't deal with another incident like the one in the locker room. Ginny didn't think she'd be able to resist.

000

Hazel eyes fluttered open. She pushed the cloth off of her head and looked around the dark room. It didn't look like Ron's dorm. The soccer poster on the far end of the wall wasn't there, the bed sheets were softer, the room didn't look as cluttered and the dresser had an actual mirror on it.

She sat at the edge of the bed before standing. Was it all a dream? The red hair. The blue eyes. The soft, worried voice. Was it real at all? She brushed her hair out of her face and walked around the darkened room. The sun was setting. She must have slept for hours.

Hazel eyes caught hold of a picture on the nightstand. She picked it up. Red hair. Blue eyes. Ginny. She was in Ginny's room. Hermione put the picture down and caught a flash of red hair from the corner of her eye. The brunette turned toward the source, half expecting a hallucination. There was a chair in the corner. Hermione moved slowly, cautiously towards it.

Ginny's head was propped on her elbow, resting delicately on her hand, her hair falling like a veil across her face. Hermione smiled. The brunette swept Ginny's silky red hair behind her ear. A single digit ran slowly down the younger woman's neck. Ginny groaned softly. The brunette's smirk became devious. She knelt on the chair, straddling Ginny. The brunette held the younger woman's chin in her hand.

"Wake up sweetheart." Her breath was a rush of heat against Ginny's lips, her voice raspy with lust and grogginess.

Blue eyes opened sleepily. Mere slits of blue against the fiery red of her lashes. The brunette's smirk brightened. Her lips were a millimeter away. Taunting Ginny. Daring her to move closer. To press her lips to the brunette's. To give in. Ginny felt the warmth. The soft exhales tickling her aching lips. The younger woman couldn't take it any longer.

The velvety feel of Hermione's lips drove her insane. Was it a dream? What was happening? She didn't care. She just didn't care anymore. It felt too good to care. Hermione's hands moved to the hem of her top, her tongue colliding forcefully with Ginny's. It was all so fast. Hermione's teeth were nipping softly at her neck. Ginny didn't know where her shirt had gone. Her own fingers fumbled with the buttons on the brunette's shirt. Everything was so hazy, so unfocused. She couldn't think.

Hermione bit roughly at the tender flesh of her neck. The red head hissed, her nails scraping down Hermione's back, making the older woman arch and moan. The brunette's body was pressed closer to her own. The heated flesh making the desire intensify. Making the ache between her thighs grow.

The brunette stood slowly. Not bothering to pull away. Her fingers trickled quickly up Ginny's spine. The younger woman moaned. Hermione found herself pinned tightly to the wall. Her hand dove past the waistband of Ginny's underwear. She pushed Ginny up against the wall, fingers exploring the heat between the red head's thighs.

"You okay Gin…" The lights came on suddenly. There was a long pause. "Bloody hell."

Blue eyes snapped open. Hermione hadn't stopped. Her eyelids felt heavy again. Ginny tried to speak. All she could do was moan and gasp. She had to stop. She had to… "Hermione."

The younger woman's voice felt choked. "We… oh… we have to…"

Ginny's blue eyes opened slowly. She could barely keep them open. She saw a blurry figure, standing shocked in the doorway. Her body wouldn't listen. Her mouth couldn't form the word she didn't want to say. The blue-eyed woman threw her head back. Breathing erratic. Back arched. She had to, "… stop."

Hermione opened her swirling hazel eyes. The lust gripped her. Made Ginny's plea a mere distraction. She had to be in control. She had to pull away. The blush coursing down Ginny's chest didn't fascinate the brunette. Ginny's swollen pink lips didn't entice her. She wouldn't believe it. Hermione pulled away. Ginny leaned heavily against the wall. Blue eyes looked to the half shocked, half angered face of the person in the doorway.

"Have fun?" The voice was filled with malice.

000

Author's Note:

Six pages of story. W00t. I have to stay up until midnight and I'm dead tired. So I've been typing up stories like crazy. So many blurbs. Gah… I watched some anime for a while, read the book my friend got me for Christmas and haven't changed outta my pajamas. I like chips and salsa. Anyways, midnight equals presents so yeah. I dunno. This is pretty pointless. So… yeah… I'm just gonna go now.

Merry Christmas Everyone!


	5. Just Keep Touching

Is This Love

**Just Keep Touching**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Femmslash.

Thanks:

Wyndnfyr: No bets. Not in this fic. At least, I don't think so. More of a mental challenge I suppose. Ron… you might get just what you wish for. :)

U rule: Interesting name there. Argh?

The Angel's Devil: Well, I thought it was a good idea a the time. Still think it is. Hehe.

Shannon: Wow. I. Love. You. Hehe. Thanks for all the enthusiasm and compliments. New Years wasn't too great but I hope the rest of the year will be. Hope you had a wonderful Christmas and an even greater New Years. My resolutions suck. Bleh.

FiresOfDeath: Eh… no one er… _special_. No biggie. Don't pay attention to the character. :3

And special thanks to everyone else who reviewed.

000

_Now its two o clock  
The club closed, were up the block  
Your hands are on me  
Pressing hard against your jeans  
Your tongue in my mouth  
Trying to keep the words from coming out  
You didn't care to know  
Who else may have been you before_

_I want a lover I don't have to love  
I want a girl who's too sad to give a fuck_

'Lover I Don't Have To Love' by _Bright Eyes_

000

"Honestly." Hermione hissed. "Don't people know how to knock?"

The dark haired figure in the doorway sneered. "It _is_ my dorm, Hermione."

Hermione sat cross-legged in the chair and frowned. She didn't like it one bit. Why'd all her fun have to be ruined? Especially by _her_. "And you couldn't just keep your nose out of it."

Ginny slumped against the wall and began to rub methodically at the bridge of her nose. She'd been caught. She ran her fingers numbly through her hair and exhaled softly. It would be a long night. Ginny slipped her discarded tank top back on and looked to the quarrelling girls.

"I don't know why I care so much." The girl in the doorway sneered. "You're always up to something like this. Shagging anyone who bats an eye in. You have no shame!"

The hazel-eyed woman leaned into the chair. "No one asked you to care."

The dark haired girl looked as if she were going to pop. Ginny spoke slowly. "They should be serving dinner in the Great Hall now. Maybe you should go. Both of you."

"You of all people Ginny," Luminescent blue eyes stared into her own. "Fraternizing with-"

"Don't contradict yourself dear." Hermione purred dangerously. Ginny's wounded expression turned to one of confusion and Hermione's eyebrow rose. The brunette's hazel eyes glittered. "Never had the guts to tell anyone I see."

The dark haired girl glowered and spoke dryly. "It's an aspect of my life I'd _love_ to forget."

"What is she talking about Lynn?" The red head muttered softly. Looking from Hermione to the girl still standing in the doorway.

"Ask the bloody temptress yourself." The girl turned away stiffly and headed for the Great Hall. Leaving Ginny alone with a topless Hermione.

The brunette's eyes never left the doorway. Her expression was unreadable. "Not going to ask then?"

Ginny watched the older woman. Deciding whether she should ask about Lynn or tell Hermione to leave. Hermione's eyes landed on her and she shivered. What was Hermione saying? She couldn't think straight. Not with those eyes gazing into her own. The red head fidgeted. She felt naked. See through. She didn't like it.

The older woman stood. Ginny couldn't help the way her blue eyes roved the brunette's slender figure. Or how they settled on Hermione's lips. She looked back into those dark eyes and felt her own eyes cloud over. She wanted to tell Hermione to leave. That she couldn't deal with her right then. The heat from Hermione's body made words impossible.

000

"Oy! Gin!" Ron was after her and Ginny was intent on avoiding him. She didn't know if Hermione had said anything and she didn't want to find out. Yet alone have another awkward conversation with her brother.

At the thought of their previous conversation the younger Weasley began to walk faster. Away from her brother's advancing calls. "Ginny, wait up!"

The girls' lavatory. She saw her exit. Ron's voice faded behind the door and she locked herself in a stall. Sighing heavily, the red head leaned against the wall. She just needed them to stay away. It was just after breakfast and Harry would be waiting. An hour. She just needed to avoid them for another hour. Ginny hadn't seen Hermione so far and wanted to keep it that way.

She ran her fingers through her silky hair. Nothing was going as planned. She hadn't meant to get so carried away the previous night. Her body still ached when she thought about it. It all gripped her. Trapped her in that thing called lust. The lips, the hands, the skin, the feel. The heat. The scorching heat.

_Dark glittering, swirling, hungry eyes. So dark, so alluring. She couldn't tear her eyes away from those searching portals of want. They portrayed one clear objective. One clear thought. It made the flutter in Ginny's stomach unavoidable. She bit her bottom lip softly. The ache in her bones wouldn't let her move. The yearning glint in her eyes wouldn't stop the rapid beating of Ginny's heart. Sapphire orbs looked away. The motion did nothing to stop the glaring blaze of heat from running up her spine. Flushing her chest and smearing like shame across her cheeks._

_Ginny found her eyes following the slow sensual movement of Hermione's body as she stood and began to walk towards the red head. The brunette's swaying hips taunted her. Dared her to look away for a fraction, a fraction, of a moment. Her gaze traveled lazily up along the older woman's form. The smooth skin of her neck, the curl forming at the corner of her lips. Her eyes. Her dark, glittering, hungry eyes. She was stuck where she had involuntarily started. _

_Ginny didn't know which was safer, the tempt of Hermione's slender figure. Or the lure of her dark glittering eyes. The redhead took a slow step back. Hermione was closing it. She took another. The backs of her thighs hit the nightstand. The heat of the lamplight made the hairs on her arm prickle. The sudden heat of Hermione's body made her skin tingle._

_Fingers felt like feathers against her cheek. Trickling down her neck. Down her arm. Dim blue eyes flickered shut for less than a moment. Warm flesh pressed against her shoulder. Her collarbone. The crook of her neck. The red head found herself half standing, half sitting on the nightstand. Hands planted on the hard edge. The pressure of Hermione's mouth traveled higher. Teeth nibbling gently at her earlobe. Lips grazed the throbbing spot._

_The sound of sure, steady breathing was louder than the echoing thud of the blood rushing in Ginny's ears. She was pinned by the feel. By the soft, barely there brushes of skin on skin. She was stuck, trapped between the uncomfortable edge of the nightstand and the feel of Hermione not quite touching her. Ginny's fingers itched to reach out and feel. To pull Hermione closer. Show the girl just what made her blue eyes dim. Her lips ached. Her body ached._

_Everything was becoming a haze. The brush of silk against her buzzing ear. The ghost of whispered words making the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. Hermione's smooth, husky chuckle. The loss of warmth that left her flesh burning cold when Hermione pulled away, a devious smirk spread across her pretty face. Ginny's body screaming tragedy in the form of goose bumps as the fabric of the brunette's coarse shirt brushed against her arm. Everything was a haze. Except for the shameless desire in dark, shining eyes._

_Hermione slipped her shirt on and walked out the door without a second glance. Ginny stood still, silent. The raspy tones of Hermione's warm breath against her ear echoed in her mind. Tempting her. Making her shiver against the sudden cold._

"_Fuck me. I dare you."_

Ginny splashed her heated face with the cool water. Hermione shouldn't have that kind of affect on her. She shouldn't have been thinking the way she did. Ginny didn't like girls. She didn't. She dabbed at her wet face with a paper towel and then looked at her watch. She would have to meet Harry in fifteen minutes. If she didn't like boys why would she be going on a date with Harry Potter. Ginny smiled at the memory of that ever-present sparkle in his eyes, turning to leave.

Emerald turned to dazzling amber. Ginny took a reflexive step back. "Blimey!"

"Ron wanted me to get you." Hazel eyes bore down on the younger woman. Making her pulse quicken involuntarily.

Ginny fidgeted. She needed to get away. The brunette was a little too close for comfort. She needed to get away before those eyes could squash whatever will she had left. "I'll go and ask him what he wants."

"That won't be necessary." Ginny hated how easily that smirk spread across the older woman's glossy lips.

The red head frowned. She couldn't let Hermione break her. "What in the bloody hell are you going on about?"

"He wanted me to pass a message along to you. Had to get off to the Great Hall for some reason."

Ginny waited for the message, staring hard into twinkling hazel eyes. When it became apparent Hermione wasn't going to say anything more, the red head sighed heavily in exasperation. "Well?"

"Well what?" The older woman flashed her that sickly sweet smile.

Blue eyes became acidic. Ginny's jaw clenched and she spoke through gritted teeth. "What did Ron say?"

"Hm…"

"Hm?"

Hermione's smile became a mischievous grin. "It'll cost you."

"Cost me?" The younger woman raised a skeptical eyebrow. She rubbed irately at the bridge of her nose before fixing Hermione with a chilling glare. "Cost me what exactly Granger."

"Oh, just…" Hazel eyes glinted with mischief. "This."

Ginny found herself pinned to the tiled bathroom wall. Hermione's lips on hers. Hands roaming all over, leaving a trail goose bumps. A strong thigh in between her legs. Hermione's tongue in her mouth, colliding against Ginny's. She kissed her back. The heat growing, pace quickening, heart beating. Beating, beating faster. The red head was breathing hard when Hermione pulled away. Ginny was in a slight daze. The brunette pecked Ginny's cheek before disentangling herself from the red head and chuckling softly at the dazed look on her face.

Ginny blinked. Her brows furrowing. Jaw set. Fist clenched. Body rigid. "What was that for!"

"It's what the message cost." Hermione spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Her blue eyes were a raging storm. Her cheeks stained red. "Fuck you."

"Doesn't sound like too bad a plan." Hermione smirked viciously. "You do seemed to have some extra time since Harry's moved your date to six."

"You're so…" She took a deep breath before letting out something akin to a groan and a growl.

Hermione rose an eyebrow and stood closer to Ginny. Her hand planted firmly on the wall behind the red head. "Go on."

"You're so…" Ginny struggled for words and came upon a bucket full. Too many words to describe Hermione. Arrogant. Irritating. Blatant. Sinuous. Smooth. Soft. Attractive. Alluring. Charming. She seethed at the fact that there were more pros than cons. Her stormy eyes became clear. Vulnerable. She wanted to know why. What she did to deserve all of it. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I…" Hermione's stance faltered. _Why are you doing this to me! _The brunette took a step back. _Why are you making me choose! _She wished the once dead voices gone. She had to put them back in that box, lock them up. Lock away all the memories of… that. _Why won't you let me be happy?_ Hermione turned away from Ginny, rubbing incessantly at her temples. Locking the questions away. Throwing the memories back to where they came from.

She moved towards her only exit. The only way to escape the flood. She couldn't look at Ginny as she walked out the door. "I'll see you around."

Ginny stared at the closing door. Bewildered by Hermione's sudden change of mood. The red head touched her cheek. The taste of cherry lip gloss still clung to her.

000

Ginny looked at her watch. Half past six and still no sign of Harry. She frowned and leaned against the sidewall of the pub. It was Saturday evening and almost everyone was out and about. Where they were headed. Ginny had no idea. And none of the other students seemed to be entering the old pub. The red head sighed for the umpteenth time. Her mind wandered.

She thought about the incident with Hermione that morning. Her slim fingers moved to her lips. Remembering the taste, the texture, the touch. It was just a kiss. She'd just given in. If Hermione hadn't stopped, if the infuriating woman hadn't left so abruptly, Ginny didn't want to think about what may have been.

"I..." The brunette's stance faltered. Ginny couldn't read the threshold of emotions blurring Hermione's dim hazel eyes.

"Sorry I'm late love." Harry rushed over to her and the red head drew her fingers away. As if it burned. As if she'd been caught.

Blue eyes snapped up to meet green. Ginny blushed. "It's okay."

Harry smiled softly. "I hope you haven't been waiting too long. Snape." He said the name as if it explained everything that was wrong with the world.

"Its alright." She smiled back up at him. She couldn't look away from those eyes. There was just something about them.

Lips pressed gently against her cheek. She blushed and averted her eyes. She loved the way he could make her feel like jello. She hated it. The red head looked at the dark haired boy's clothing and her brows furrowed in confusion. "Harry?"

"Yes?" He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. His emerald orbs sparkling like new.

"I don't mean to sound… what I mean is… well," She looked at his attire once more. "What are you wearing?"

He laughed softly. "Ron didn't tell you?"

Ginny looked away and shook her head. She couldn't look at him while thinking of Hermione.

"We're going to the Glass House." He grinned happily.

Ginny searched for the name in her head. She'd heard if before. One of the girls in soccer had said something about it… Her mind went blank. She was afraid to ask what he was talking about. Literature. Math. Science. Soccer. Family. All those topics were safe. She could go on for ages talking about any of those things. But… "fun"? Getting pissed drunk at a social gathering? Getting caught with your knickers down in a broom closet? She couldn't attest to any of it. None of it seemed like it mattered.

There was only one thing she absolutely _needed_ to do. She told herself she'd be nothing without it. Nothing without her parents' approval. Nothing with out the prideful gazes directed at her. In a family that consisted of six older siblings one had to have some sort of talent. Something that stuck out. She hated being the normal one. The youngest. The only girl. The baby of the family.

Charlie was a fire fighter. Charlie saved lives daily. Bill was some sort of professional treasure hunter. He was always the bad boy of the family. The wild child that acted before thinking. A relic hunter, he looked for hidden treasures all over the world. Percy had his many talents. Head boy, prefect, top in every class. Now he was making his way to the top in some big business corporation. The twins owned a countrywide joke shop. They were the ones that acted up. That were almost always caught doing something mum wouldn't approve of. And Ron. Ron played soccer. Captain of the team. He could play any position. No one doubted he'd get a scholarship to any university he chose.

What did Ginny have to show for herself? What could she make of herself?

Top three in her class every year. Varsity soccer team. A prefect. She doubted she had a chance of becoming head girl. She was afraid of fire. Every time she was near it she thought of the pain it would bring her if she got too close. She wasn't ambitious like the twins. Not daringly careless like Bill. She was good at soccer like every one of her older brothers, Percy included, but she wasn't as great as Ron. What did she have? What could possibly put her in the spotlight for once? Next to nothing. Nothing less than some miracle. Maybe she would get struck by lightning and become some sort of superhero. Ginny was the good girl. The one with a decent boyfriend and good grades and good friends. Normal.

And just like their strengths, each of her six elder brothers had a flaw. Charlie wasn't attracted to women. Bill had been married and divorced three times in all his twenty-three years. Percy was cold, ruthless, even towards his own family. The twins were still out of control. Still pulling pranks too juvenile for their age. Ron could be a selfish jerk and he held grudges far longer than he should. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't the brightest in the Weasley barrel. She was perfect. Not outstanding but satisfactory. She was the good girl. And she'd keep it that way.

Harry held out his hand. "Shall we my princess?"

"Lead the way prince charming."

They walked towards the Glass House hand in hand.

000

She was in a trance. Body moving with the heated crowd. Crowd pulsing with the beat. Beat pounding natural adrenaline into their bloodstreams. A mental riot of flesh and sweat and lust. And she was a part of it. One of the wolves hidden in the herd. Pretending to be one of them. Pretending. Moving. Swaying. In a trance.

Rough, coaxing hands around her hips. Pulling her in, following the movement of her body. Slick skin. The choking smell of cologne and alcohol. The smoky haze of the throbbing silhouettes around her. She closed her eyes. _Just listen. Just move. Dance. Just dance. They don't matter. Nothing matters._ It was her mantra. The word on the page behind her closed eyelids. And so, she danced. She writhed in this mystery person's strong hands, the music driving her. Using her.

The song ended and a new one began. Slower. A lover's song. She pulled away from the enticing feel of hands trying to get her to turn around. To face this potential fling. All it took as a scoffing smirk and a single step into the horde of half tangled bodies and all hope was lost. She liked the way his eyes flickered. The way the adrenaline seemed to leave his nicely flushed features. The way the dejection seeped across his features. It was time for another drink. She was parched. And she hadn't reached any one of her goals.

The brunette downed her martini in one quick gulp and ordered another. She loved the sting. Hermione planned on getting pissed, dancing dirty and finding someone she deemed worthy enough for the night. Lips grazed the crook of her neck; fingers traced languid circles against her hip. The hazel-eyed woman shuddered. She knew that touch. The feel of those hands on her. The hands that knew her every weakness, her every vulnerability. They whispered age-old secrets against her bare flesh. Read her reactions in brail. Recreated stories she'd thought she'd forgotten. Volumes of books she'd thought she'd burned.

"Mmm… You haven't changed one bit." She leaned her head back against his shoulder. Her voice wafting like velvety cruelty into his ear. Hermione knew him just as well as he thought he knew her.

"I'd say the same for you love." His arms slithered around her waist. His lips an inch away. In his bright eyes a still burning flame. She couldn't look away from that flickering flare. "But you'd just prove me wrong."

She pulled his neck down. Closed the gap. Her lips met his cheek. "That's where you're wrong."

She grabbed two bottles of beer walked away. She didn't need him there. Hermione didn't need to be suckered in again. The brunette handed Ron a bottle. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"You know I'm not much of a dancer." He took a long gulp.

Hermione stared into the crowd. "I'll teach you how."

"No way 'Mione. It didn't go well last time and nothings changed since."

"You're no fun." She pouted, trying to tempt him into dancing with her. "Just once Ron?"

Harry slid into the seat next to the blushing red haired man. Hermione's hungry eyes roved Ginny's figure. That dress. Her hair. The way her eyes seemed to shine. The tint of embarrassment that raced across her freckled chest. Emerald eyes glittered as if daring the brunette. "Problem?"

"I haven't got a dance partner." The pout never left her features.

"Oh, come off it. If you want to dance just find some random bloke." Ron huffed. His face getting red.

The dark haired man next to him took a long swig of his drink. He held the bottle up once he was done. "Want anything?"

"Get me something strong. I'm planning on sleeping in tomorrow morning." Hazel eyes glared daggers at Ron. "What if I don't want to dance with some _random bloke_?"

"I'll just have another beer." Ron grinned thankfully at Harry before fixing his own stare at Hermione. "Get someone else then. I'm not going to _dance_."

Ginny looked back and forth between the bickering pair and then at a turning Harry. She wouldn't be able to get through a full night of it. At least, not in the most revealing item of clothing she's ever worn besides her underwear. "Get me whatever you're having."

000

Hermione came back with an armful of drinks. She took a large gulp of one and tugged at Ron. "Lets dance."

"I'm staying right here. Go dance with Ginny." Ron smirked and Harry followed suit. Challenge in their gleaming eyes.

The red head in question went up behind Hermione and pulled the older woman into her. Hot breath came softly against Hermione's ear. "I like this song."

The brunette smirked and pulled Ginny into the buzz of pulsing silhouettes. The beat was sultry, slow, searing. Hazel eyes stared into seemingly endless blue. Her hips swayed. Her body slithered, turned and inched closer to Ginny's. The red head stared back. She'd win this bet if it was the last thing she'd do. And once she'd set her mind to something. She'd have it.

Their surroundings blurred. Minutes passed and Ginny was lost to the beat. To the alluring pull of Hermione's gaze. The rhythmic sway of Hermione's body. The floor was crowded. People pushing them closer and closer. Nearer to the fraying heat and pulsing beat.

Hermione pressed against the red head. Her arm going around Ginny's waist. Reeling her in with the hypnotic swirl of her eyes and the faint curl on her lips. Ginny's sapphire eyes closed against the throb of the strobe lights, against the feel of the brunette pressed against her. The red head grinded into Hermione. Her fingertips sliding smooth like ivory against the bare flesh of Hermione's back.

The crowd surged. Pushing them even closer. Ginny's lips brushed against the nape of Hermione's neck. Her hands searing like mad down the brunette's aching body. She could hear Hermione's soft moan as Ginny's palms slid down the brunette's hips. She pulled the brunette's hips into her thigh. Her eyes were a churning storm. They locked on Hermione's face. Her closed hazel eyes. Strands of hair plastered to the brunette's neck and face. Parted ruby lips and an almost inaudible groan.

Dark eyes bored into her. A nail ran slowly down the back of her neck. Ginny barely caught the lascivious smirk on the brunette's lips before those very lips were brushing sultry tones into her ear. _I want..._ The hazy environment of her mind could only catch the moaned husks. _Touch…_Her mind scrambled to catch the mere fragments of words. _…Here…_ Tried to focus on what the older woman was saying. _Fuck me…_She could barely hear her over the sound of the music. Over the sound of blood pulsing in her ears.

"_Now._" The read head's knees went weak.

000

Author's Note:

I think this is long enough. Don't you? Yes, yes. I'm evil and blah blah blah. Deal with it. I won't be updating for a while I think. I have some… issues I need to deal with. And my hand kinda hurts when I type cause I got a boo boo. Someone kiss it and make it feel better. :)

-Emokid-


	6. You'd Play The Lead

Is This Love

**You'd Play The Lead**

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Warning: Femmslash. Mature situations. Yadda, yadda and then some.

Thanks:

Shannon: Wow. –smooches you- I love long reviews Yay! Don't worry about the big head thing. I always seem to get burned when I get cocky so I just avoid it. I'm blushing right now. That statement near the end has got me blushing about fifty shades of red and I don't blush too often. After reading your extremely complimenting review I'd say this response has about the same underlying message. Thanks bunches. :)

Robin Maxwell: How could I? Simple. I did. Hehe. Thanks.

Angel-1844: Yes. Entertainment. It's part of the business. One day I might even get paid for such entertainment. They aren't really switched too much. They're still the same basically. Hermione's just got more edge and Ginny's got less. Thanks for the review.

Jezebel Malice: My day has been sufficiently brightened. Having no Valentine on Valentines Day for the first time in my teenage life sucks ass. It has officially become Single Awareness Day. Glad you like it. Yes. More about Hermione's 'past' in later chapters. Thanks.

FiresOfDeath: Yay! I should stop playing with lighters and ovens and knives and stuff huh. The answer to your question is right below.

Hermdrayreturns: Because I can.

Trisagaian: Alo. There aren't any bets here. Just a little challenge amongst friends. :) (P.S. I think I have you on my buddy list…?)

GoSailor: You ain't seen nothing' yet. But eh… I'll have to agree.

Powerof4: Well hun, I think I just did. ;)

Chocolate milk: You guys make me smile. Yay!

Willoe: All right. All right. Here goes your update. :)

MalicedAnimosity: Well thank you. Thank you. You make me blush almost as hard as Shannon there. Hehe. 'Dubya tee efff'. Hilarious. Yep. Reminder to all. This is AU. **AU**. Okay. She's very indecisive. Indecisive-ness. Mmm. Gotta love it. Thank you. The issues have all gone down the proverbial drain. And now my boo boo is just a scar so its all good.

Bawbi: Muah.

Special thanks to all else who read and reviewed.

000

_You bleed lust. Choke. So was it worth it?  
Did you get what you wanted, the silent type  
Did you even come close; did they let you taste it?  
I can see how the rush, and the heat, and the touch  
Of a stranger gets you going.  
You're feeling selfish, you've got the urge.  
Don't bother keeping your heavy breathing down  
For the one who can't hear you scream_

_Never pass off your guilt lines,  
Just wear them like a noose on your neck.  
I'll help you keep it tied tight.  
When you feel you're close to coming,  
Just think about that perfect subtle demon  
That you've been dreaming into the light.  
Keep it tied tight._

_Unlike the way you've become "city feature".  
You'd love to let them rip you apart.  
Rinse and repeat, until you feel clean,  
But when it's over he won't take back what is left._

_I can see how the speed, and the sting, and the wings  
On the plane home make you nervous.  
Oh, Mr. Shoddy Content swept all your dignity under the covers,  
She'll be lying, keeping secrets, keeping quiet.  
Now you understand what it's like to dive.  
Take it back, taken back, she forgets you.  
Now she pleads, "Forgive me again, it's the last time I will..."_

Judas Kiss by _The Academy Is_

000

"Well hallo cutie pie." Ron leaned into Harry. His blue eyes mere slits. Face pink with intoxication.

Harry ignored his friend. Hand gripping the red head's face and pushing him a distance away. His emerald eyes stared into the crowd. Watched as Hermione swayed and writhed against Ginny. Watched as Ginny pressed closer. Their lips almost touching. A brief hint of jealousy slipped into his features. The two women were clueless as to their surroundings. And still, their bodies pulsed to the changing beat.

Ron leaned his chin on Harry's shoulder from behind. "Looks like Ginny's losing… or maybe she's winning. Oh bloody hell, are they doing what I think they're doing!"

"Go get another drink or something mate." The raven-haired boy pushed his friend back once more. His vulture like eyes never leaving the two figures. The song changed and he stood. His posture tense. His mind set. This wouldn't happen again.

His fingers brushed against pale skin. Harry turned Ginny to face him and licked his lips at the sight of her. Sexual tension practically radiated off of her. Her skin was flushed pink. Her sapphire eyes hazy with barely contained desire. Her lips were as red as cherries. He pulled her close, about to taste those lips.

Hermione bit softly into the nape of Ginny's neck. Her lips pressing to the buzzing skin quickly after. Ginny threw her head back and Harry held back a scowl. The red head's hips swayed, her backside rubbing into Hermione's crotch. Cloudy hazel eyes bore into emerald. A smirk glinting. A challenge tempting the raven-haired boy.

If it was a game to Hermione. So be it. He'd win. And she'd lose. Hopefully that damned ego of hers would be bruised. His body kept the beat. He let it control him. Let his emotions build. He would win.

Harry's hand slid down her side. He pulled her to him. Their bodies pressing close. Making Ginny's revere deepen. She could feel Hermione at her back. The older girl's lips still against her neck, her shoulder. The brunette's breasts pressing against her. Harry's hands roaming her body. His eyes making her fall deeper to that aching in her gut. She moved towards him, her body leaving the comforting warmth of Hermione's arms. He smirked, now they were tied.

Ginny shuddered. Her eyes shifting from Harry's to the torturous hands running up her thighs. She licked her cherry lips. An arm going around Hermione's head from behind. Pulling the older girl in. Wishing those lips on hers. Wishing the throb between her thighs to ebb away.

A rough hand twirled her around gently. Broad, strong arms surrounded her. Lips sucked at her earlobe. Harry's breath caused the stray hairs at her neck to brush intimately against her skin. Her heart was racing. Hazel eyes caught her own. There was something hidden deep within those eyes. Making them dim and swirl and capture the red head's hazy attentions. Ginny's pulse quickened when Harry's fingers traveled delicately down her arm. When Hermione's sensuous body stilled and the corners of those luscious lips twitched upward.

Hips swayed temptingly. Hermione's finger trailed up her bare chest, over the jut of her collarbone. The younger girl's boiling blood lowered to a simmer. As her sapphire orbs flickered between the lone finger trailing up along her neck to the small glimmer of something in Hermione's eyes, that torturous ache began to dull.

Ginny froze. Harry's coarse lips brushing gently across her shoulder became a nuisance. The sound of the music began to dim. The sharp smell of cigarette smoke no longer stung at her nostrils. All there was were hazel eyes, with that hint of something mysterious, and the gentle hand. Cupping her cheek and coaxing her closer.

Lips pressed to lips and somehow it felt different than before. Her eyes fluttered shut. Hand moving to the brunette's neck. Pulling Hermione closer. Ginny's head was buzzing. Her lips tingling. Somehow. Somehow it felt… sweet. The harsh blare of vibrating speakers returned. Bitter scents stung at her nostrils. It took a full ten seconds before Ginny realized that Hermione had pulled away. To open her eyes and find the brunette making her way through the horde of lust driven bodies.

The red head moved to chase after Hermione but something, someone, held her back. She turned to face him. Her sapphire eyes, shining with a sudden coldness. Harry took a step back. His fingers slipping from her hand. The diminishing shine in his emerald eyes made her heart flutter. She went after Hermione. Lured by amber mystery. By the delicate gestures and smoldering words.

000

She couldn't keep her hands off of the brunette. The whole way to the head girl's room she'd had to touch Hermione in some way. Feel the silk of Hermione's skin against her fingertips. The warmth of the brunette's breath against her lips. Their actions escalated, fed the fire burning inside of them. The new and unfamiliar yearnings caused the desire for gratification to overflow. The small brushes of flesh became too small. Too insignificant. Causing Ginny to pin the older girl up against darker corners of the corridors for a quick snog. For a brief press of skin. A small taste of heated flesh. Anything. Something to keep her sedated. Hermione was like a drug and Ginny… Ginny couldn't get enough.

The brunette stopped abruptly, causing Ginny to bump into her. Causing Ginny to smell that damned scent. The one of sweat and perfume. Of shampoo and cigarettes. Her nose itched. Her mouth began to salivate. She pulled Hermione into her. Hands against the older woman's hips. Pulling the rough fabric of Hermione's jeans against her crotch and relieving some of the aching throb between her legs. Hermione smirked. Her eyes dimming before she took one of the red head's hands in her own and began to walk the short way to her dorm. Her pace quicker than before.

Hermione's hand slipped out of Ginny's as she opened the door. Again, the red head's hands went to Hermione's hips. This time traveling higher. Around the brunette's waist. Pulling the girl in. Lips pressed gently along Hermione's neck. Fingers whispered promises against the soft allure of skin just below Hermione's breast. The brunette moaned softly. Leaning back into Ginny's embrace.

Ginny urged the head girl slowly into the dim room. Her hands and lips and touch never breaking. Never stopping the tempting feel of desire running through Hermione's pulsing veins. Ginny's nail trickled over an erect nipple. A shiver ran down the brunette's spine causing to blood to rush. To make her ache. Her back arched against the warmth behind her. Ginny's lips went around her earlobe. Teeth scraping against the tender flesh. Hermione smirked. She'd had enough of Ginny's teasing. She swiveled in the red head's arms. Lips crashed, fingers buried themselves in soft strands of hair. Skin pressed to skin. The tingles spread. Driving her crazy. Making her almost feel numb. Hands roamed. Groped. Removed unwanted barriers preventing access to flushed and aching flesh.

Hermione nibbled roughly at Ginny's bottom lip. Her heart was pounding and the red heads low whimpered moan made her want more.

000

**Author's Note**:

Four months until my birthday! Countdowwwwn:)

P.s. My eyes hurt. Stupid glasses.

P.s.s. I love **Mindless Self Indulgence**.

-Emokid-

(The dork that stole your heart and ripped it to pretty little shreds)


	7. High And Dry

Is This Love

**High And Dry**

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter.

Warning: Femmeslash. Flashbacks and lyrics are in italics.

Thanks:

So Scene: Like totally dude. I missed your reveiws foolio.

Skittles: I think I pretty much told ya how special your review made me feel when you were over ther other day. Yay! I rule. We both know it. Hey, hey, hey. We needa take more pictures. Sacrosanct. Haha. I laugh at thee. (P.S. Would you get mad if I started calling you Chrissy-Poo? No? Okay. :D)

Sarah: Yes yes. MSI. I love them. Mmm. Sexy. Woot.I made up a dance to Faggot. It's awesome.

MalicedAnimosty: Like whoa huh? My girlfriend says that... alot. Bluhey. Hehe. Yes yes. I will be seventeen. Yay! One more year 'til freedom... kinda. Eh. Never a fourth? -pouts- Aw... why?

lita rocks LbC: Omg. Like, no. Totally not mess up. Totally awesomely kool. Sayyy it. Nowww. Saaay it. Goddamn it. Say it mothasucccka! What does LbC stand for? Long Beach? I used to live around there. Omg... Lakewood. Suburbia.

Trisagian: For ages? Aw... Poor you. :)

Shawnii aka FiresOfDeath: I know you! You're that one chick on my MYSPACE! Haha. jk jk.But yeh. Cool new hair cut. And 'ey... it's so fucking hot I bet that tape melted so I don't really have to tear it out again huh. Hehe.Big one seven biziznatch.

Terrorunknown: Wow. That's a lot of ... Yes. But anyhoo. Let me state this once and for all... **I AM NOT FUCKING EMO!** Goddamn it. Kabloohey! Psh... yeh. Okay. I'm good. Mmkay...

angel-1844: Hm... should they become a couple? Hm... things to ponder. Couple... why? Eh.

stalker88: Yes DIANE -- that is right, jes? or does it have an A? O.OI JUST had to. Muahaha. Luh ya!

Robin: Yeh. I'm gonna call ya that 'cause I'm too lazy to type out the rest. :) Mmm... oh god... mmm. ugh... ahhhrrrg... MORE! More! More! Haha. Yes. Maybe the characters should be doing more of that than me. Hehe.

000

_How did I get so lost inside of you?  
I could be saved I could be found  
But get high and dry that's all I really wanna do  
So I guess I'll just stick around_

_Fading going black  
Gotta move gotta wake up  
It is the sunlight  
Everyone is dead  
And we dance like a knife fight  
I am the sunlight_

_Well I lost my inspiration lying in your bed  
But you cannot rape the willing  
You taste like self-destruction  
I follow where I'm lead  
But you cannot rape the willing_

_I count the days and watch your fires burn  
Just give me time to blow them out  
But get high and dry that's all I really wanna do  
So if you want I could bring you down_

_Now I get chills when you're around  
But we still speak with out sound  
Well I'm dying  
I'm dying_

'The Willing' by _Emmanuel_

000

How easy it'd seemed to give in. How easy it'd seemed, to press her lips to the brunette's. Her steaming body pressed hard against the wall, hard against Hermione. Skin lit on fire. Burning desire devouring her. A tongue slipped inside her mouth. Nails running like needles up her bare thigh. The red head moaned. Her fingers tangling themselves in Hermione's dark hair.

The brunette's hands slid up Ginny's torso. Cupping her breast. Nimble fingers tracing sensitive flesh. Making Ginny shudder and moan into Hermione's mouth. The brunette broke away from the searing kiss, her hazel eyes dimming. She watched Ginny's flushed face. The rise and fall of the younger girl's chest. Those kiss bruised lips, red as cherries and slightly parted. The enticing sounds escaping parted lips like whispered want.

Oh, how that ache in the pit of Ginny's stomach grew. She needed something. Something to calm that aching, pulsing need in the pit of her stomach. Between her thighs. Hermione grinded into her. The red head hissed as teeth nipped softly at her neck. Her nails ran down Hermione's arms, making the older woman smirk into the tender flesh of Ginny's neck. Ginny guided the brunette's hand lower. Fingers brushing against her ribs, her taunt stomach. To the subtle jut of her hipbone. The younger woman's body shivered. Her breathing hitched.

Electric blue eyes parted. Hazy. One thought on her mind. One thought. She licked her lips. Her grip around Hermione's wrist slacked. The brunette's fingers brushed softly, slowly against that aching spot. Past the silken barrier of her underwear. A finger sliding against slick flesh. Slipping inside. Making her back arch into the other girl.

000

Hermione snuggled into her pillow. Hiding her face from the harsh blare of sunlight. She could feel the warm burn of sun hitting her skin. She threw the pillow across the room, muttering angrily at the swaying curtains.

She felt her mattress strain with the weight of another person. Hazel eyes opened groggily. A small smile stretched across her lips. Warm and genuine. It was quickly followed by an immense frown. Hermione half expected, half hoped the red head not to be there when she woke. The few others she'd shared her bed with had at least had the decency to leave sometime before she woke. Hermione sighed. The brunette knew that Ginny would be different. She knew the younger girl would expect something Hermione couldn't give. Something she _wouldn't_ give. Something more. More than just a fuck.

Dark eyes traced the features of Ginny's peacefully sleeping face. She shuddered. A trill of desire churning in the pit of her stomach. She licked her lips. Leaned closer to Ginny. Wanting those lips against hers. Wanting to see the intensity in those gleaming sapphire eyes. Hermione bit her bottom lip and stopped mere inches away from the dainty mouth that seemed to call to her.

She brushed an errant strand of golden red hair behind Ginny's ear. Her knuckles sweeping gently along the younger woman's jaw. Thumb rolling over silken lips. Dark eyes trailing the dust of freckles across her cheeks. Her nails grazed over the red head's bare shoulder. Causing Ginny to shiver, Goosebumps forming along her arm. Hermione smiled softly as Ginny cuddled cutely into her pillow. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away.

Ginny groaned, beginning to wake. The brunette pulled her hand away as if burned. Her fingertips were buzzing from the contact and she found herself wanting to feel Ginny's soft skin against her. Wanting to wash away that ache telling her that maybe she could be more. Maybe she would let Ginny have all that she could give.

_Maybe she can love me._

Hermione blinked at the sudden thought. She shook it from her head, curly tresses swaying about her face. Hazel eyes became indifferent. She stood and pulled a bathrobe over her naked form, took one lingering glance at Ginny's body glowing in the sunlight, and headed for the showers.

000

Sweat was forming on her brow. The tension, the pressure. It was getting to her. She needed to focus. _Focus. Just focus._ She took a deep breath. Her heart was racing. Her legs were numb with the sting. It sent shivers up her spine. She loved the sting. Someone knocked the ground from beneath her legs and she fell hard on her backside. The soccer ball gliding easily away from her.

"Bloody fucking HELL!" Ginny muttered viciously before getting back on her feet. She'd had enough. The red head ignored the confused voices of her teammates as she headed for the locker room.

She sat on a bench in the deserted locker room. Her head in her hands. Palms trying to rub away the tears forming in her blue eyes. Her head was pounding from thoughts she'd never dare to speak allowed. From the taunting images of that night. She couldn't stop it from making her head whirl. She couldn't stop it from making her body ache so deliciously. God her body ached. To be touched. To be fucked.

Thoughts of Hermione flooded her mind. Burned her into submission and made her feel things she'd never felt before. Hermione made her feel so insecure. So apprehensive of everything. She made Ginny feel so sure. So certain. So dazed and confused. Doubting everything and welcoming it with open arms. So unbearably mixed up. So pleasantly steady.

She ran her hands slowly down her face before letting them fall slack in her lap and leaning heavily against the lockers behind her. Letting the cold metal jab uncomfortably into her back. She felt numb.

000

Hermione hurried toward her room. Her head throbbing and that aching feeling in her chest intensifying. _Not again._ She thought. _Not now. Not-_

She leaned against a nearby wall. Her shallow breathing echoing loudly in her ears. The blood rushing and making her throbbing head pound. She closed her eyes against the pain. How it hurt. All she could think about was the sting. The want. The need for the pain to go away. She bit her lip. Hard. It felt as if someone was stabbing at her heart with a spoon.

"Hermione?"

_And I thought it couldn't get any worse._

She licked her lip. The metallic taste on her tongue and the sting at her lip made her grimace. The feeling receded just enough for Hermione to speak. The brunette's voice was hoarse and venomous. "What do _you_ want?"

"You've been avoiding me."

"Honestly…" She cursed under her breath. She turned to face him. "Will you just come off it."

His face hardened. "You can't keep running away hoping it'll all be over and dealt with."

"Watch me." Her eyes sizzled like fire and he couldn't stand the burn. He looked away and she began to walk off.

"Just tell me one thing Hermione." His voice was so soft she could barely hear him. She stopped and her back stiffened. The pain in her chest dissolving. "How's it going to end this time?"

Her jaw clenched. Anything but that. She would answer anything but that. The pain in her chest began to throb again. Except this time, this time she knew why it hurt. She began to walk away again. Hoping he wouldn't follow. "I'm not a fucking psychic."

The brunette rounded the corner. Her body feeling like slush. She needed to rest. She closed the door to her dorm and leaned her forehead against the hard wood. Her eyes stung. Images flashed. Fingertips running down her spine. Soft lips. The silky feel of hair brushing against her heated cheek. Dancing. Moving. Pulsing. Writhing. Moaning. She shuddered at the memory. Her fist clenched and she punched the door. Her knuckles pleasantly burning. She fought the urge to cry. The urge to scream in complete and utter frustration. A tear slipped down her cheek. Her lip stung. Salt mixed with blood and it burned.

She felt warm breath on her ear and she tensed. Hands traveled up her side and brushed wavy tresses behind her ear. She turned quickly. Not quick enough. Calloused hands pushed her shoulders hard into the wall. Rough lips accosted her own. A tongue delved into her mouth. Her nails scraped against skin. It was suffocating. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She could taste the mix of blood and tears on her tongue. She moaned.

000

"Hermione…" Ginny caught a flash of dark curls. She sped her pace. She needed to talk to her. Just talk. She needed to know what that… _thing_ in the pit of her stomach was. That racing pound of her heart every time she thought of the brunette.

The girl was walking faster. Ignoring her. Ginny's strong legs took control. She ran to catch up with the brunette. Her heart was racing and she doubted it was because she was tired. Her mouth was dry. Her eyes were desperate. Almost crazed. She didn't know why she was chasing the older girl. She didn't know what would come of it but she needed to find out. She needed that throb in her chest to settle. And she knew Hermione was the only reprieve.

"Hey." Ginny caught hold of Hermione's arm. Whirling the brunette around to face her. Pushing her up against a wall to hide from curious eyes. Pressed her lips to Hermione's because… because she just needed to. Because she wanted to. Because she wasn't sure what else she should do.

Hermione moaned softly. Succumbing to the gentle pull. To the allure of silk and sweetness. She felt Ginny's hand trickle slowly up her arm. Felt the younger woman's hand warm against the back of her neck.

A part of her said to let Ginny pull her closer. It said to lash out. To taunt to tease to deepen the kiss and take the girl right then and there. It said to push her away. _Push her away before it's too late. Push her away before you let your broken heart break. _Another part of her said to just let her take it. Let the younger woman take anything she had left. Let her mend it and break it just as long as they could have moments like now. Just as long as Ginny kissed her the way she was. With the tender press of lips and the gentle swirl of fingers against her neck.

000

**Author Notes**:

Weeeeeee!

**6 – 6 – 06**

I love youuuu:) Muah! Hope you likey. Next chappy is gonna be the BEST. Not really but w00t anyhoo. :)

P.S. **I'm going to New Yooooork. Hahaha. So yes, won't be updated until about… July 5th or so 'cause I leave June the 21st. Suckkkaaaas! Leave me REVIEWS! **:)


	8. Knees Get Weak

Is This Love

**Knees Get Weak**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Girls and girls and girls doing it like bunnies. Yes. And the occasional obsessive male. Mature themes. Sexuality. Language. Violence. If I miss something tell me. :)

Thanks:

Guess Who Bebe: Okkaaaaay. I forgive you. But you're still gonna make it up to me later. Yes. :)

SoScene: Well. Miss Scene. It was a kick ass day for me. Muahaha! Wait… what straight drama… Ohhhh. Nevermind. Brain fart. Heh.

Stalker88: I haven't forgotten you. Aww… I just suck with names. And hey, I know you better by Ken. Hehe.

Blazer2CoRe7: -raises eyebrow- …I'm not a bloke. –tear- Ahhh! –slits wrist- Anyhoo. Thank you very much. Me love long reviews. W00t. But Shannon is winner for having the longest reviews. Yep.

Chrissy-Poo: Haha. Dude, your parents are like… old. Yeh. And hey, I do have a cute side. It's not all wham bam thank you ma'am. :) And that wasn't the 'sex scene' one. The 'sex scene' one actually, you know, had sex in it. Uh duh. Yeh, yeh, you'll get what cha want.

MalicedAnimosity: Dude. Vermillion is awesome. My girlfriend loves her story. Haha. I like Draco in it. He's the perfect gay man. Hasn't been my birthday yet. It's in August. :)

Rune Traverse: Wow. I haven't gotten praise like that since my Jealousy and Envy days. Ha.

Deathroses: Yep. I just wish I were better at the conversations. Those things are shoty! I can't put football. I just can't. –cries hysterically- I'm too American. Gah.

Shannon: -big smile- W00t! Looooong. Rambling is a good habit. It's the only reason I write these thanks :D. Ahhhh! I still have a year left. Boo. I don't wanna take AP anymooore. Happy Belated Birthday! 3

000

_But their lips met, and reservations started to pass  
Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last _

_Either way he wanted her and this was bad  
He wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy  
Now a little crush turned into a like  
And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her _

_I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right _

_I want to hold you close  
Soft breasts, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I want to fucking tear you apart_

'Tear You Apart' by _She Wants Revenge_

000

"…no." She pushed the read head from her throbbing body. Her lips were buzzing. Aching for Ginny. Aching for the soft coax of that mouth against hers. She shook the dizzying feeling away and spoke more firmly. "No."

Ginny stared at the girl. Hearing and not hearing. She watched Hermione's lips part, sound she couldn't hear coming from that lovely mouth of hers. She watched the half lustful, half scared swirl in amber eyes. The small crease of the brunette's brow. Hermione was telling her something. Something that didn't seem very important. Something she'd rather not hear. Though, she didn't really want to hear anything but the blood rushing in her ears and the delectable sounds that came from low in Hermione's throat. The red head stared at the pure temptation of the older woman's moving lips.

"What happened a couple of night's ago was just-" Hermione grimaced at the sudden, sharp pain of flesh meeting stone. She was silenced by the mouth pressing urgently against hers. By the hands pinning her to the wall by her shoulders.

Ginny pulled back slightly and Hermione followed the velvety heat. Ginny nipped at the brunette's lower lip. The older girl groaned softly. What was it that she was telling Ginny just a few forevers ago? Hermione was losing herself. She was losing her control. Mentally and physically.

She struggled against the strong hands now around her wrists. Hermione was beginning to slip from her haze. Ginny traced her tongue along the brunette's neck. Tasting and testing the sensitive flesh there. Hermione's stomach fluttered. She let out a rush of shaky breath. Almost inaudible words. "Ginny. Oh… please. Mmm… stop…"

Ginny licked and sucked and kissed and nibbled her way up to Hermione's ear. "Why would I do that."

Ginny's sultry tone shocked the hazel-eyed girl. Made Hermione's stomach tremble uncontrollably. Made her wince at how sharp and demanding the red head sounded. Made her shiver with fear and desire. "Be… cause."

She struggled against Ginny. Whimpering as the taller woman pressed her body closer, pinning Hermione's thrashing body down. Pressing the scorching heat just that bit closer. Making her burn with the crawling feel of an unwanted hand slipping up her abdomen. She tried to twist away from it. Tried to push the feel of it out of her mind. She felt dirty.

_Rough lips accosted her own. A tongue delved into her mouth. Her nails scraped against skin. It was suffocating. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She could taste the mix of blood and tears on her tongue. She moaned._

_He pulled back and smirked down at her. She could barely make out his face through her heavy eyelids. Manic smile and charming gray eyes with a hint of lustful hatred. She scowled and pushed him onto a nearby chair. Her fingers moving to the restricting zipper of his slacks._

"_I knew you'd come crawling back sooner or later, Puppet." Hermione purred viciously._

The brunette felt disgusting. Her body reacted to Ginny's fingers brushing against her heated skin. It arched and shuddered and fought to free her from the events of earlier that day. Fought to free her from what was happening. From what was causing her to feel so… foul.

"No." The brunette spoke louder. Stronger.

Dim blue eyes glared, angry and desire filled, into hers. Hermione's lips parted, intention to voice her objection more loudly than before. Ginny pressed her mouth to the brunette's, stifling all sound. Her free hand worked its way up Hermione's skirt. The red head's hand ghosted over Hermione's bucking hips.

She tore her mouth away from Ginny's. She could feel the cut in her lip reopening.

"I said stop." She moaned out more weakly than she'd meant to.

Sapphire eyes grew more intense. More angry and confused and wanting. Ginny twisted Hermione's face harshly back to her own. She looked hard into gleaming hazel eyes. "You really want me to do that?"

Before Hermione could answer, one of Ginny's fingers was sliding into her. She punctuated her rasped breath with a well-placed bite. "You say that…"

"But I can feel how much you want it." The red head smirked at the way Hermione was trying to hold back a moan. "I can feel it against my fingers."

Hermione's legs went involuntarily around Ginny's waist. Her voice was husky, pleading. "No…"

"Stop fighting it." She growled hoarsely and added another finger. Hermione hid her moan in the base of the red head's neck. Ginny shuddered. Her grip around Hermione's wrists going lax.

"I-I…" Hermione shoved Ginny, and all the emotions that came with the girl, away from her.

The red head stood, in a daze. Her breathing was hard and Hermione tried not to focus on the rise hand fall of her pink tinted chest. Or the fact that Ginny was in her very well fitting practice clothes. Hazel eyes traveled to the glittering wetness on the younger woman's hand. A rush of emotions hit her. Flaring and growing until she lashed out. Until her hand met the side of Ginny's stunned face. The sickening sound of flesh bruising flesh didn't bode well with her ears and she cringed.

The brunette turned away. Her steely eyes not looking back. No one, and she meant no one, had the right to tell her what she wanted. To make her beg. To maker her so weak and pathetic.

Ginny had no right to prove her wrong.

000

"_You're leaving?" She sat up, hazel eyes pleading._

_A nod. Silent and curt._

_The sheets rustled. She crossed the room. Her naked form elegant in the moonlight. Her lips pressed to his shoulder blade. "Stay?"_

_He turned. His eyes glinting. A vicious tint betraying the soft smile across his lips. His hand cupped her cheek. The gesture soft, gentle. He kissed her. His lips pressed to hers so hard she could barely breathe. So hard it hurt. And she couldn't get enough. He bit into her bottom lip, his tongue running across the burning flesh. She hissed and he smirked. Pulling away to whisper in low, cunning tones. "You know why I can't."_

"_I know." Her mood darkened. She seethed. "But it doesn't mean I like it."_

_The blonde pulled his shirt on. "Not this again."_

"_Not this again? Not this…" She glared at him. Her eyes burning into his. "Maybe Ron was right. Maybe _this_ should have never happened."_

_"Hermione," He sighed and shook his head. Annoyance more than present in his voice. "Why are you making me choose."_

Hermione sighed, trying to rub the soreness from her eyes. Trying to rub the memories frozen in place. The ones burning so brightly she couldn't look away. She reached for the bottle on her nightstand.

"_Maybe its time for you to make a choice Draco!"_

_He sneered and headed toward the door. "I'll see you around Hermione."_

"_You can't just run away from this!" The desperation in her voice was barely hidden by uncontrolled anger._

_He swiveled around so suddenly it made her heart jolt. "Run away from what!"_

_The brunette's mouth was agape. No words came. No witty remarks to save her. His gray eyes were cold and hungry and spiteful all at once. And for the first time. For the first time she noticed the emptiness in them. The void of desire that made her shudder and cringe. For the first time she noticed the lack of love in his cold eyes and it hurt._

_He smirked sadistically. His grin widened when tears began to slip from her eyes. "That's right. Its just sex Hermione. You don't honestly believe," He laughed softly, menacingly, "I could even think of choosing you over Pansy. Oh no, Kitten." She flinched and he crept closer. His fingers traced the line of her set jaw. "Not after the stories Potter told about you."_

_Hermione slapped his hand away and he chuckled amusedly. He moved to the door once more, a smirk glinting in his vicious eyes. "Your services won't be needed any longer."_

_Hazel eyes glared as the door shut. It wasn't over. She'd have her revenge. She'd get just exactly what she wanted and he'd get what he deserved._

Her expression was dim. Why would she be thinking these things now? Why? After all this time. That stupid ache beneath her chest had long since faded. Those idiotic thoughts of love and fairytales no longer pestered her. But that feeling. The one in her bones. The one pounding at the back of her head. Those were fresh in her buzzing mind and she damned Ginny for opening up things better left shut.

"_What are _you_ doing here Granger?" Pansy jabbed at the girl's shoulder with a manicured nail._

"_Right now," Hermione smirked deviously. Pushing the dark haired girl onto the bed. "You."_

_She nipped roughly at Pansy's neck and the girl moaned, causing a halfhearted struggle beneath Hermione. The brunette let her hands roam. Took in the feel of the girl. Let her fingers trail against soft, heated skin like a pen to a new leaf of parchment. Her hands touched, teased Pansy until she had her panting. Wanting more. Her tongue trailed slowly up Pansy's neck. She bit down on the dark haired girl's earlobe. Letting the sound of jagged breaths and moaning consume her._

_She pinned Pansy's arms above her head. Lustful hazel eyes dimming with desire. The desire for revenge. "I'm going to fuck you harder than Draco ever tried."_

_Her throat constricted. There was a dry feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked to the sleeping form beside her and felt as though she wanted to scream. The first tear fell and she damned herself for being so weak._

000

"Hey Ginny." He smiled. "What are-"

She kissed him. Cringing inwardly at the rough feel of his lips against hers. Harry's hands moved to the small of her back. His heart beating with an unknown rhythm. He pulled away. Breathless.

Ginny sighed. She liked it. She liked it when he kissed her. It made her feel warm. Unlike when Hermione kissed her. When Hermione had kissed her, it'd felt like… like electricity. It made her lightheaded. It made her… want.

Their eyes met briefly before the raven-haired boy spotted the nasty looking bruise forming along her cheek. The coarseness of his fingers startled her from her thoughts. He placed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "What happened here?"

000

Author's Note:

Yeh. Took me long enough huh? Hehe. Well, hope you liked it kinda whatever. Bleh.

P.S. Sweetie, you better be happy now. :-p


	9. This Pain I Love

Is This Love

**This Pain I Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Girls and emotions and getting closer and closer just to be pushed further away and then some. Love it.

Thanks:

Rune Traverse: Yo. Get some eye drops man. What's so wrong with Harry? I want Draco and Harry dolls! Don't ruin them. Gimme! Gimme! How do you know Ginny's good enough? Ya know… she could end up with Snape or something. How's that for a twist huh? Hehe. The pills. Well, you'll all find out. Sooner or later.

Kevin: Karma. Hah. Psh… you just like the angry sexual scenes. :)

I play the cello: Hey. I play the tenor sax. Go me. Happy dance! Dun dun dun…. Dun dun. Do the hustle. Yeah… Okay. Buh bye now.

Robin: …more? More! I've given you everything. And still, you insist I have more for you to take. Why don't _you_ give _me_ more? Huh? Huh? Huh? La la lala. La la lala. Mayo's world. I want ice cream. The last chapter just proves I can't stay away from angst. Gah…

SelenetheHunter: Isn't there some sort of saying about how the past repeats itself or something. Bleh. No skool be no good four me brain squiggly things. Oh… shiny. –wanders away-

Skittles: Ginny _didn't_ have a right to prove her wrong. Poor Hermione. She's emotionally deaf but hey. I have a zit. Gahhhhh! I never get zits. I think I just cursed myself. Nooo. And. It's. Right. There. –tear- Mel says it makes me seem more human. Whatever that means. --

Thanks to all else who reviewed. I'm back to Senses Fail again. Muahaha!

000

_I thought I wanted this.  
I thought I wanted this._

_(I'm here to say)  
I said I wanted some more attention  
I thought I wanted a story ending._

_(I love the pain, I hate the pain)  
I just give in.  
(I love the pain, I hate the pain)_

_I think that the truth is I'm scared  
I think that I'm just scared to live  
I think that the truth is I'm scared  
I think that the truth is I'm everything that I hate._

'Angela Baker And My Obsession With Fire' by _Senses Fail_

000

She stumbled numbly through the empty hall. The dizzying effect of alcohol making everything around her seem to spin. She bumped into something hard and grumbled slightly before letting a soft chuckle escape her. "Bloody walls. Always in the damn way."

"Nice evening?"

"I've had better." The words left her before she could even comprehend the question. Hermione stared at the figure. Her expression taking on a more than a hint of annoyance. The flittering image of men, women, boys and girls alike, trying to get her to take them to bed, flashed dangerously through her mind. The allure of flesh. The whispered promises of pleasure. None of them deemed worthy enough. She found them less appealing than they should have been. "Why do you care?"

A palm met the wall behind her. Effectively trapping her. Fingers trickled down the side of her face. "A fight isn't what I came for."

"I figured." She scoffed. "You're going to have to get your jollies elsewhere."

The figure smirked. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

Hazel eyes sharpened. Hermione pushed the figure back. Beginning to walk away. "She who."

"People talk Hermione." His eyes sparkled with mischief.

The brunette's hand slipped from the doorknob. The tint of intoxication, of liquid courage, began to fade from her cheeks. Her eyes darkened. She stared blankly at the door in front of her.

_Walk away. Just walk away. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. _She ignored the warning. "What do you want."

"Me?" She could feel his hand running up her arm. Brushing the hair from her neck. She could feel his breath ghosting along her ear. Winding around her neck and choking the will out of her. She shuddered. In disgust, in excitement. "Many things."

_Walk away. Walk away. Walk away._

Hermione couldn't stop the panic in her brain. She couldn't listen to it. She couldn't escape. So, she stood there. Her key in her hand. Her dark eyes never leaving the door. Her body hard. Mind screaming in protest and heart throbbing in pain. She could feel her insides pleading for the bottle in her dresser drawer. Just behind the door. Calling to her. Telling her it would soothe. It would provide more relief than sex. It would wash away the pain and regret and leave her nice and numb. Ready for another day. It was a promise. The only promise she could count on.

"Control." He whispered menacingly. His lips brushing against her ear in the most intimate of ways. "You."

Her brows furrowed. _No_, she thought. _Never. Never again._ Not the low hum of seduction. The spitefully palatable touch. That was her game. She shrugged him off and shoved the key into the lock. "Fuck off."

"Red heads were never my style." She could feel his grin clearly through his voice. Could imagine his eyes sparkling for all their worth. "But she's such a lovely exception. Don't you think?"

She was half way through her door. She froze. Her body going rigid at the words.

000

Ginny sat gently on a nearby bench. She took another glance at her watch. Two o' clock sharp. She sighed. Harry would be late. Again. Her eyes took in the gentle scenery. She admired the endless hues of brown, gold, and orange. Winter would be setting in soon. The ginger haired prefect felt a tightening in the pit of her stomach. She missed home. She was looking forward to Christmas break. She sighed for the umpteenth time.

A silky voice broke her from her thoughts of home and presents and Christmas carols. "Waiting for someone?"

She expected to see a soft smile and emerald orbs staring into her. Instead, sapphire pools met dim gray. The handsome, yet unfamiliar, face stared down at her. He smiled charmingly and the voice in her head telling her he was bad news faded. She nodded, sending him an adorably timid smile in return.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

Ginny blushed. "Not at all."

Gray eyes took in the nervous flush of her cheeks. He smirking and offered a hand. "Draco Malfoy."

The name seemed familiar. "Ginny Weasley."

"Pretty. You're not… never mind." He chuckled softly.

Ginny's ears were turning red. "I'm not what?"

"It was stupid of me. I thought you were related to Ronald Weasley, but I settled against the notion. You seem a great less dense."

The red head giggled, despite the unintentional prod at her brother. "Actually, I am."

"No way." The charming blonde looked shocked. "Now I know here all the looks in the family went."

Ginny couldn't help herself. She giggled like a foolish child. What about Draco was making her so giddy?

"Hey Gin I-" Emerald eyes moved from Ginny's flushed cheeks to Draco's grin.

Draco stood. He ran a hand arrogantly through his blonde hair. A satisfied smirk growing on his lips. A small glint of triumph in his eyes. "Hello Potter."

"Malfoy." The raven-haired boy's hands went into his pockets. His green eyes took on a murderous gleam. Surprising Ginny. His lips twitched into a slight frown. Harry looked to the red head, holding out his hand to the girl. His eyes softened just a touch. "Ginny."

Ginny stood. Her downcast eyes glancing at Draco for the briefest of moments. A trill set off in the pit of her stomach when his cold eyes met hers. He winked. His smirk growing. The blonde's dim eyes met Harry's before the raven-haired boy brushed past him. His arm slung protectively around the girl's shoulders.

000

"Sod." The voice sounded familiar. "Off!"

Ginny wrapped a towel around herself and entered the locker room. The voices seemed close.

"So it's true." Another voice. Tinted with a foreign accent.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Then a shuffle. "Even if it is…"

Ginny hid at the end of the row of lockers. Watching. Hermione was sitting dejectedly on a bench and a woman. A woman with icy blonde hair and even colder eyes leaned heavily against a stack of lockers. The blonde woman nodded toward the small white pills in Hermione's open hand. "I'll… I'll send for more if you need them."

"What's the point of it all." The brunette shook her head slowly. As if it hurt to even move.

The blonde rubbed tiredly at the bridge of her nose. "You need more Hermione."

"You know what I need Fleur." Her shoulders straightened and she looked up at the blonde.

"Hermione…" The blonde twisted the ring around her finger. "Your father-"

"Screw him!" Her dark eyes seemed to penetrate the woman. Then her mouth twisted into a bitter smirk. "Oh, that's right. You are."

Fleur took a calming breath. Like she'd dealt with this before. Like the bitter words didn't seem to sting. "What did you expect from me Hermione? You were my patient."

"And that gives you the right to marry my father." The brunette was standing now. "That gives you the right to promise me a life that never existed. That gives you the right to shove me toward Draco. To let him make me believe everything you made me believe."

The blonde woman took a step toward Hermione. Ginny was stunned by the cold charm of this woman. "My cousin has a mind of his own. Lets not forget, Hermione, how I caught you and him fooling around. Don't pin the past on me."

"I saw you with my father." Hermione's voice was a drone.

Fleur took a dazed step backward before leaning casually against the locker. She opened her mouth to say something. Anything. But continued to stare at the brunette. She seemed to have to tear her gaze away. Icy blue eyes met sapphire and Ginny couldn't seem to look away from the pools of frozen flame. The red head's eyes flickered toward Hermione. The tears made Ginny's heart ache.

Hermione popped the long forgotten tablets into her mouth and wiped her tears on her sleeve. "Well Ginny, don't be a stranger. Come meet my step mother."

Ginny gulped. Realizing all she had was a towel. She stepped forward and moved to the locker next to Fleur, pulling the towel tighter around herself as she neared them. "You seem to really like my locker Hermione."

The brunette chuckled. She could feel the cold heat of Fleur's eyes on her.

Ginny's cheeks flamed red. If she didn't look at them they would leave. She fiddled with her lock. Trying to remember her combination. "I need to change."

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Hermione's low murmur was timed with the opening of Ginny's locker.

"What…" She could hear Fleur clear the sting from her throat. Her voice seemed colder than before. "I have to go now Hermione. Your father already made the arrangements with your friend's parents."

"Yes mother." A snicker.

There was a long pause. A few footsteps. "You need more sleep. And don't do anything too… strenuous."

"Doctors orders huh." Hermione's voice was closer. Ginny mentally cursed. Why didn't the brunette leave? Hermione propped her chin on Ginny's shoulder. The warmth of her breath caressing her bare skin. Hermione's arms going around her waist. Her fingers sliding into the towel, burning.

The red head bit her lip. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She had Harry now. Harry wanted her. Harry loved her. Hermione… she didn't know what Hermione wanted. She didn't know if Hermione was capable of love. If Hermione was even capable of letting herself love. But the coaxing fingers trickling down her stomach told her not to care. She swayed slightly. In a haze, contemplating. What to do? What to do next?

"I don't want this." Her voice was weak. Tinged with desire and agony.

"Oh but you do Ginny." Teeth tugged roughly at her earlobe. "Or do you prefer me pinned and moaning for you to stop?"

She turned to face the brunette. Rage written in the deep flush of her cheeks. "Fuck. You."

She leaned closer to the girl. Her body feeling like pure fire. Feeling like it'd burn right into the other girl's heart. She pressed Ginny's hand to her thigh. Pressed the soft fingers to the heat between her thighs. "Fuck me."

The red head bit her lip. Trying to resist the amber swirl of Hermione's eyes. Trying to resist the coaxing desire at her fingertips. The ache beneath her chest telling her to take what she could get. Her voice was a strained whisper. "Hermione…"

Hazel eyes darkened. She pressed a gentle kiss to Ginny's cheek and sighed. Her arms went around Ginny's waist. She placed her head on the red head's shoulder. There was some strange quality to her voice that Ginny couldn't quite comprehend. "I wish I could give you what you wanted."

Before Ginny could question the girl, Hermione pulled away. She started toward the exit and said one final statement before leaving Ginny in complete and utter confusion.

"If your mother makes ginger bread cookies as well as Ron says she does, I'm _really _looking forward to Christmas Break."

000

"I'll meet you on the train." Ron sprinted back to the castle. He'd forgotten the presents.

Ginny shook her head. After the little episode with Hermione she'd had a _long_ chat with Ron. Apparently, Hermione was going to spend the duration of the holiday with them. She sighed. Three weeks with one very tempting Hermione Granger. She was really in for it.

"_I wish I could give you what you wanted."_

The more she thought about what happened in the locker room, the more confused she became. What was Hermione playing at? Ginny had Harry now. Hermione wasn't supposed to matter anymore. Not her piercing eyes. Not her burning touch. Not her silky lips. Not the way she made Ginny feel like mush one minute and then fire the next.

She boarded the train. Taking one final glance at Hogwarts and wonder just what Harry was doing right that moment. She told herself she'd miss him. That she'd right everyday. But the unsettling tingle reverberating throughout her body told her she would leave him behind with Hogwarts if it meant winter nights and Hermione making her burn.

She made her way to the compartment she'd be sharing with Ron and Hermione and sighed heavily before sliding open the door. She looked up and her jaw nearly dropped. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

_No… No. No, no, no, no, no!_

"Hello Ginny." Hermione drawled out viciously.

000

Author's Note:

Muahahahaha! Until next chapta suckkas! It's really fuckin' hot. Gah… I hate this weather. When's it gonna be winter. I like rain. Hate sun. Boo.

-Emokid-

P.S. Thank you Zelz Saihitei for pointing out my little misprint there. :)


	10. Don't Flatter Yourself

Is This Love

**Don't Flatter Yourself**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: Femmeslash.

Thanks:

Rune Traverse: I think I have just a few more twists up my sleeve. :)

Skittles: I just like to confuse you 'because I know you hate it.

Ciao: It still has room to turn into a romantic mush… kinda.

Questioning Destiny: Why do we melt? Um… because we can't stand the heat but have too much pride to even consider getting out of the kitchen? I dunno.

Alethegoodsoul: Hm… There are hints throughout the story. If you pay attention to each of them you'll know the answer. :)

Robin Maxwell: Yay! I've been craving ice cream.

Kevin: Hermione is getting to that breaking point. Well, I guess she pretty much breaks in this chapter. I don't know. Your guys' call though. She definitely breaks in the next chapter. Hehehe.

Jaceyisonfiyah: Yep. Draco is Mr. Bad Boy and he helped to turn Hermione into such the little heartbreaker. I like twisties.

Erin: Boo you. I'm sorry if my writing has gotten shitty and repetitive hun. :[

Blazer: I like cliffies. They make people all frustrated and anticipate-y and that makes me a very happy girl.

Coin-Operated Lover: Cool name. I like that song by the Dresden Dolls. It is aweseomeness. Good lyrics, I'll consider using them.

And thank you to every one else who dropped a line. :)

000

_It's so simple  
__And complicated the way you can crush me  
__No matter how much this hurts  
__This is through  
__I get as far as your door before I get caught  
__I make up excuses just to touch you and I can't stop,  
__I can't stop _

_So are we playing for keeps?  
__These days begin and they don't end for weeks  
__Leave me left out of anything to do with you  
__Excuse me while I fall apart  
__Don't flatter yourself sweetheart  
__Let me take the wheel and I'll crash this car  
__Do you have to make this so hard? _

'Playing For Keeps' by _Matchbook Romance_

000

Hermione had been walking carelessly toward the lavatory when someone decided to pull her into a dark room and shove her rather harshly up against a wall. She rolled her eyes. Already knowing what was to come. "Well, hello to you too. Someone's a bit frisky today."

"What did you say to him!" She hissed out in a low, cynical tone. Her hot, menacing breath accosting the brunette's ear.

Hermione smirked. "Oh, _that_."

"Stop bull shitting me Hermione. _What _did you say to Harry!"

Her hazel eyes shimmered. She bit her lip, letting her eyes travel the length of Ginny's body. "Is that _all _you want Ginny?"

The girl in question felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach and nearly winced. When Hermione looked at her like that… she couldn't help herself. Was that all she wanted? To quell the guilt she'd felt when Harry's gorgeous green eyes stared into her with a bitter sadness she'd never seen before? "Don't."

"Don't what?" Somehow the brunette's hands had found their way under the fabric of Ginny's thin top.

"Look at me like that." Ginny whispered, her knees getting weak. She leaned into Hermione's caress. "Don't look at me like that."

She could feel the buzz of Hermione's voice making the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. Could feel the smirk of her soft lips against her skin. "I can't help it."

Her sapphire eyes darkened, her eyelids getting heavier by the second as Hermione's deft fingers made their way to the small of her back. Sending chills up and down her spine. Ginny couldn't remember ever feeling quite like this. Like this piece of clay to be molded. No. More like… like static. She felt like static when Hermione touched her. When the older girl looked at her.

Just when the red head felt herself giving in, all resistance weakening, Hermione froze. The prickling, soothing warmth of her skin leaving Ginny's cold and yearning. Her hazy blue eyes stared into harsh hazel. She wanted to say something, anything. Anything was all right. But the tense air beginning to surround them caused a knot to form in her throat. Caused her palms to sweat and her heart to beat its familiar, icy rhythm. Hermione's gaze seemed endless. Seemed to tear her apart.

The older woman moved away from Ginny as if burned, taking quick deliberate steps. She stood in the doorway with her back to the red head. Her form barely visible through Ginny's blurry eyes. Her heart ached. The heavy air between them was pressing down on her. Making her feel smaller and smaller. Squeezing the tears out from behind her closed eyelids and making the cold feeling in the pit of her stomach burn unbearably.

"Hermione." Her voice was hoarse, barely audible. It felt as though she were screaming. Her sore eyes met the brunettes back. The question stabbed incessantly at that lump in her throat. "Why are you so… confusing?"

She leaned against the doorframe to prevent herself from falling. Why couldn't she walk away? She was good at that. She was very good at walking away from anything, anyone she deemed threatening. Anyone but this girl.

"Please." She took a timid step closer.

Hermione could feel that familiar pain starting fireworks beneath her breast. Without turning. Without speaking those few words that would get this girl to understand. To save her from herself. To bring her back to life. The brunette simply walked away.

000

She just had to run. Running made her feel so pleasurably numb. Made the deafening thoughts playing through her aching mind dull. All that mattered was the burn. The pain. The throbbing in her calves and thighs that told her to stop. The ache in her every muscle screaming for her to have mercy. The voice in her head telling her to keep going. Keep running. Just keep running because maybe, just maybe then she could escape from that ache in her heart.

It was simple wasn't it? It was supposed to be so sodding simple. Just a matter of attraction and compatibility and…

Reflex kicked in before Ginny could do a face plant into the snow covered dirt. The cold of the snow sent tendrils of icy tingles through her body. Her forearms hit the ground with such force she grimaced and cried out in pain. "Bloody hell!"

Bringing herself to her knees, the red head pounded a fist into the ground. Tears began to form in her eyes and run down her flushed cheeks. Why couldn't she concentrate? Why did Hermione's eyes seem to haunt her? Why did she feel as though she was falling to pieces?

Nothing made sense anymore. Her head was so clouded by her body's desire, her body so ignorant of her heart, and her heart so controlling of her head. She didn't know anymore. She just didn't know.

"Ginny?"

A blurry hand came into view. Her gaze travelled up along a muscular arm, over a broad shoulder, passed chapped lips, and into eyes so striking she felt her heart skip a beat. Those gorgeous green eyes seemed to dig into her mind. Prickle her skin. Those eyes seemed to devour her and whether the chill running down her spine only to churn pitifully in the pit of her stomach was good or bad she could not decipher.

That chill, that curious _feeling _almost making her sick, was what lead her to place her hand in his. What led her to let him pull her from her wretched thoughts and into the security of his arms. Led her to let him wipe away her tears with his coarse but gentle fingers. To let him steal a bruising kiss from her trembling lips. To let his hands explore her body, his lips crush her, and his lust consume her.

000

_"'Mione?" Ron placed his hand in hers. Comfort for the both of them. "Are you sure about it? I mean… it might still-"_

_The sharpness of her eyes staring into his cut his plea short. "It hasn't been."_

_He nodded. He understood. There was nothing more he could do but be there. "Does Fleur know?"_

Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked up at the morning sky. A storm was coming. She took a deep breath. What had compelled her to tell Ron? What was it that urged her to show even the smallest ounce of weakness? Had the ice covering her nearly useless heart thawed?

The brunette shook her head. It was a cold day. She knew Ginny was out and about somewhere near. The way Ginny's blue eyes tore into her as she announced to everyone that she was going for a morning jog. Mrs. Weasley hadn't been too happy about her daughter skipping out on breakfast but everyone, especially Hermione, could feel the hot tension in Ginny's words. The venom in her voice and bitterness of her gaze.

_"It's no business of Fleur's."_

_His brows furrowed. He took a deep, calming breath before asking Hermione the one question that had been pestering his mind since the brunette decided to tell him. "…What about Ginny?"_

The echo of his words penetrated her mind. Hermione glared hard into the snow before beginning to walk again. Why should Ginny know a thing about it? So that she could feel sorry for Hermione?

No. The hazel eyed woman blinked that moisture from her eyes. She wouldn't let anyone pity her. She didn't need their pity. And she sure as hell didn't need help from anyone. Not Ginny. Not Fleur. Not her father. Not even Ron.

_Hermione jerked her hand away from Ron's. She recoiled from him as if burned. Burned by that name and by all the implications in his words. She grabbed her coat, headed for the door. She did what she knew. She ran away from it all. From the insinuations. From the tears begging to be released. She ran from every syllable of that name. The one that made her heart feel alive. From the tremble in her voice. "I'll be back before sundown."_

_"Hermione." She felt the heavy warmth of his hand stop her. She needed to move. She needed to get away. Ron did the only thing he could. He turned her around, wrapped his arms around her, and whispered comfort into the sweet smell of her hair. "Be careful."_

_He let her go._

"Ginny?"

Hermione's skin prickled. Her head turning sharply toward the sound of that voice. Her feet carried her closer. Her hands making an opening through the thick branches of a low hanging tree. Her hazel eyes darkening viciously as they took in the scene. She glared at them. Her heart aching so pitifully. Her mind coming up with useless excuses. Her body burning with rage.

How could Ginny do this to her? A voice pleaded weakly. _Because_, said her cherished voice of reason, _she's just like all of the others._ It was stupid of her to think differently, Hermione admonished herself. It was foolish to fall in…

_Love?_

The brunette's head was so clouded, that ache in her heart so painful, that her actions felt like a haze of blurred events. For a moment she stared in awe at her balled fist and then at Harry's bloodied nose before she realized what'd just happened.

"Hermione I…"

Her eyes connected with deep, puzzling blue. Hermione pressed a hand to her cheek. She looked down at the salty wetness against her icy fingers in horrified confusion. Was she crying? Her heartbreaking hazel eyes met Ginny's once more and then... she ran away.

000

**Author's Note:**

It's been a very long time since I've updated or written a thing. I only have one excuse and I don't think it's a very valid one. I fell in love. And then I went and got my heart all broken and stuff so… there ya go.

-Emokid-

(The dork that stole your heart and ripped it to pretty little shreds)


	11. Feeling Dumb

Is This Love

**Feeling Dumb**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Mature themes.

Thanks:

Cutepuplover: I am of the female gender. I like women. She doesn't matter. Well, she does but eh… yeah. I'm still young so it's all good.

Trisagain: True that. No need to be sorry. Thank you anyway though.

RozenKristall: Eh. Harry is kind of a dick in this story I think. Well, he's worse in _Peccavi_ so I can't really complain.

TexasWatermelon: Well, we will just have to see where that little conversation between the two of them gets us now won't we. It's driving _you_ nuts? Ah! I'm the one who has to write it. Do you know how bad I just want to magically make them get together? Well… its AU so there really isn't any magic huh.

ChrisGranger: Yep. Totally back from the dead and probably going to end soon!

Sora-Hikari: I tried glue already. I get close to her and everything I've tried to stick it back together just melts away.

Cayenne: I don't know about peace and happiness. I'm not very well known for my stories ending happily. :)

Arienette: I've recently read a few of my old stories as well and all I have to say is… "What the Fuh?" Haha. It was interesting.

J: Never have I gotten a marriage proposal because of my writing. Cooking yes. Writing no.

DarkLove: I like her character too. It's sexy.

Fairvolk: Oh boy, I absolutely LOVE getting my way. It is a very nice plot. But Ginny is different to Hermione. Or is she? Oooo I know I know! A gay man!

And special thanks to everyone else who read and reviewed.

000

_I will dig a hole and label it love,  
__And trick her to fall in from above.  
__Strategically placed at the front door,  
__I'll coax her to come back to get more._

'Homewrecker' by _Hellogoodbye_

000

Ron was sitting at the kitchen table having a nice cup of hot cocoa when it happened. Relaxing and letting thoughts of his conversation with Hermione consume his troubled mind. And then, there came a loud banging noise. The red headed man had looked up, startled, just in time to see a flurry of wavy brown hair heading for the staircase. He followed.

"Hermione?" Once he'd caught up to the brunette, he turned her around to face him.

Shocked by her distraught, tear streaked face he let his hand slip away from her. At the look of pure, unyielding pain in her cloudy hazel eyes he took a surprised step away from her. "What in the bloody hell happened Hermione?! Tell me! If anyone hurt you I'll… I'll kill him!"

He hadn't seen Hermione cry like that since what happened with Harry. A pang of bitterness sounded, hollow, in his heart. Hermione just stared at him. Her sad eyes breaking him down. The tremble of her lips setting his nerves on fire. Ron had expected Hermione to turn away from him, to lash out at him, to run away and pretend he'd never seen her so vulnerable. But what the red headed man didn't expect was for his best friend to burry her face in his chest and let her painful sobs send his world crumbling and his comforting arms around her shaky frame.

"Tell me why Ron." She sniffled. Her voice trembling.

At a loss, he pressed his lips to the top of her head and whispered softly into her hair. "What do you mean 'Mione? Why what?"

"Why does it hurt?"

"What hu-" Ron was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps and the loud, frantic voices of Ginny and Harry.

The brunette tensed in his arms. She struggled easily out of his grasp and stared up at him. The pain, once so apparent across her distressed features, was gone. In its place was a cold, tear streaked mask of indifference. She was heartless again. It scared Ron. How she could so effortlessly slide into that cruel, unfeeling charade of hers. It scared him because sometimes… sometimes he just couldn't tell the difference between the real and the fake anymore.

Hermione swiped carelessly at the streaks under her eyes. She looked away from Ron for the briefest of moments and when her eyes danced upon his once again they held that deadly gleam he knew so well.

When Ginny reached the top of the stairs, Hermione was Hermione again and Ron mentally shuddered. The brunette didn't look at Ginny when she spoke. "I'm leaving."

Ron merely nodded. "When?"

"Tonight. I have to pack. Will you call Fleur?"

"…Tonight?" There was a weakness in Ginny's voice. A hope. Pure devastation.

Hermione simply ignored the girl. Instead, she arched an inquisitive eyebrow at Ron who nodded in response. He would call Fleur. He would not stop Hermione from leaving. He spared an apologetic glance at Ginny and noticed the tall raven haired figure looming behind her, glaring. Ron could see the lethal intention in his other best friend's emerald eyes. It was then that he noticed Harry's bloodstained shirt and bruised face. It was then that Ron knew. Hermione was in love with Ginny.

And so was Harry.

000

"Hermione."

No response. Not so much as a pause in the brunette's step.

"Hermione, please."

Ginny called after the older girl, following her down the long hall, and leaving her brother and Harry to watch. Hermione was going to leave that night and the thought sent a tremor of loneliness into the pit of her stomach.

"Will you just listen a sodding-"

The brunette stopped abruptly in the middle of Ginny's room and whirled around. Her dark eyes gleaming with distaste, her voice dripping with bitter annoyance. "What."

The red head's heart seemed to falter in rhythm, seemed to skip an entire elongated beat. Their faces were centimeters apart. She licked her lips. Hermione wasn't supposed to be so close. This wasn't supposed to happen. Ginny was supposed to be in control. Harry wasn't supposed to kiss her like he did, touch her like he did. And Hermione… why had Hermione hit him? Was Hermione jealous?

The red head suppressed a shiver. She could feel the heat of Hermione's body making her skin prickle. Making it all that much harder to sift through the thoughts storming all around her head. She tried to calm her shallow breathing.

"I'm… I want…" Her head was foggy. Too foggy. The air was too thick. Too thin. Too much and too little. Ginny didn't know. She'd lost all capacity for coherent thought. All she could comprehend, all she could want to think, was Hermione.

"What." The brunette frowned. "I won't say it again."

"I don't… I don't know." Ginny looked away. Dejected. She couldn't say what'd been on the very tip of her tongue. No. Not while Hermione was staring at her like that.

Hermione shook her head. Her rigid stance slightly wavering. Their eyes locked. "I told you Ginny. I wish I could give you what you wanted."

Sapphire eyes sparked almost violently with the memory. Hermione wished she could give her what she wanted? What did Ginny want? Did she want Harry and his rough coaxing lips, his strong hands and fumbling fingers? Did she want the lure of Hermione's tongue running smooth against her skin and the heavy confusion of emotions tearing her apart?

The red head glared, she was sure Hermione was mocking her in some way. She was sure that dimming flare in the brunette's hazel eyes was just a trick. Some new ploy to fool her. She wouldn't be made a fool again. She wouldn't.

Ginny's cheeks flushed red with rage. "What, exactly, is that supposed to mean Hermione?!"

"It means _this_," The word was timed with a step closer, with Hermione's hand slipping underneath Ginny's shirt, pushing the red head hard against the door. The older woman bit at Ginny's lower lip, her tongue running temptingly against the throbbing flesh. She nuzzled into the red head's soft skin, her hot breath finding Ginny's ear. "Is all I have."

"This," She tugged at the younger woman's earlobe, her hand creeping higher up. "Is all I can… all I _will_ give you."

"And this," Hermione cupped Ginny's breast. She nipped roughly at the tender flesh of the red head's neck. "This isn't what you want."

Hermione ran her thumb against a nipple, delighting in the small whimper emitting from Ginny's throat where she soon found her lips. Hermione rasped out the seed of her fears in the most desire-ridden tone Ginny had ever heard. "This isn't love."

And then, the hazel-eyed woman backed away. Leaving Ginny in a heavy mist of want and uncertainty and frustration. Through her daze she faintly realized her palms pressing hard against Hermione's shoulders. Her body pinning the brunette to the wall. Her mouth pressed hard and leading a furious attack against Hermione's.

Ginny didn't even flinch when her back hit the wall with a loud thud. Not when Hermione's tongue was just beginning the prelude to what was sure to come. The red head was barely aware of Hermione's hand fiddling with the drawstrings of her sweatpants. Barely aware of her own hands tugging at the hem of Hermione's shirt or her mouth leaving vicious marks against the brunette's bare shoulder.

This _was_ what she wanted. Ginny thought. It might not be love but it was _something_. Something that she couldn't understand, something maddeningly delectable. So hot and unbearable one moment and then so excruciatingly cold the next. It might not be love. But it was something she knew she wanted.

The red head's furious attacks of passion became softer. Hard, sharp nibbles at Hermione's neck turned into lips and silk and warmth. The pressing hands roaming the older girl's body stopped at her waist. Fingers, previously frantic and searching, trailed light swirls up the small of her back.

The realization hit Hermione hard. That mouth against hers should be all pressure and heat and lust. It scared her. It scared the shit out of her. It wasn't what Hermione had expected. Ginny should have stormed off in a bad mood. She shouldn't have kissed Hermione like that. The red head shouldn't have had that affect. It shouldn't have felt like prickling needles against her skin every time they touched. No. That wasn't how things were supposed to go. Most of all… Hermione shouldn't be kissing Ginny back. At least, not like she wanted it. Not like she wanted Ginny to kiss her the way she was. Not at all. But she did. She couldn't stop. And it scared the shit out of her.

"Ginny?"

The voice startled Hermione. She didn't know how long they'd been like that. Or how Ginny had ended up half sitting on the dresser with her hands running through tousled brown hair. Or why Hermione's arms were around the younger girl's waist. Trying to pull her closer than physically possible.

All she knew was, in the next moment, she was standing alone with the sound of Ron's questioning voice coming from behind the door. The sound of an echoing click and retreating footsteps ringing harshly in her ears. That look of something strange in Ginny's striking eyes. And the moving lips spouting words she didn't remember. Soft pink lips taunting her with words she couldn't hear through the deaf pounding of blood in her ears. Whispered words playing on repeat.

Her eyes widened before snapping shut in a bout of unsuspected pain. Her fingers clutched at the disheveled fabric jacketing the barrier of skin that covered that damned beating wreck of a heart. She whimpered at the coarse jolting throb and remembered the words left by Ginny's taunting, kiss bruised lips.

"_You don't know what I want Hermione."_

000

**Author's Note**:

I know it's not very long but it's all I've had time for. Hope you enjoyed.

-Emokid-  
(The dork that stole your heart and ripped it to pretty little shreds)


	12. Another Victim

Is This Love

**Another Victim**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Femslash.

Thanks:

Special thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Without you, this story would be dead. Seriously. I have no motivation for anything. Heh. Well, maybe _some_ things. :)

000

_I don't, have love left, inside, inside  
__And I don't, have love left, inside, inside  
__Are you desperate for an answer?  
__I don't have an ounce of good left in me now_

Calling All Cars by _Senses Fail_

000

Ginny stared out across the yard blankly. Why had she just let things happen with Harry like she did? Was she that desperate for an answer? So desperate that she had to prey off of his lust for her? His _love_ for her. She ran her fingers slowly, irritably through her silky red hair. And what had her desperation cost her? A broken heart. Was that even it? Did she love Hermione? A bitter frown marred her pretty features. Eyebrows furrowing and blue eyes growing cold, biting.

"It's a bit cold out." The heated breath at the back of her neck. That throaty whisper flowing pleasurably into her ears. The warm thrill of arms slipping around her waist. The sensation sent chills down her spine. "Let me warm you up."

"I thought you were leaving." Ginny fought against the urge to fall into the warmth of the brunette's embrace. Refused to acknowledge the quickened pace of her heartbeat or the warm blush rushing across her cold cheeks. The blood in her veins making her body burn despite the icy temperature.

"Do you want me to leave?" Hermione's words were slow, anxious. She felt Hermione's arms tense the slightest bit.

She turned in the older woman's arms, blue eyes piercing. "Hermione… Do you…"

Her heart was racing; she couldn't stand the swirling gleam of those amber eyes. They sucked her in. They made her ears flush as red as her cheeks. Made her look away nervously. She bit her bottom lip timidly. A picture of innocence, so adorable that it caused a shadow of a smile to ghost across Hermione's lips.

"Hey," She lifted the red head's chin gently. Her simple gesture warming the furnace beneath Ginny's chest. They were so close. Close enough for lips to touch. To say things words couldn't. "What I said earlier… I didn't mean to hurt you."

The younger woman couldn't look away. She could get lost in those eyes, drown in them. Get drunk off of that pure, intoxicating amber. The words flew from her mouth like a rush of wind. "Is this love?"

Hermione stiffened, her eyes darkening. She was frozen in Ginny's questioning gaze. In that raw emotion, that confusion and frustration. In that _something_ behind those sapphire eyes. She wanted to say yes. To embrace what it was, to lie, to trick the red head. She wanted to say yes just for the sake of calming the raging storm in those eyes. And yet, she wanted to tell Ginny no. To push her away and scream, to laugh and tell her it was all a game. To lie, to do what she was good at. Breaking hearts.

"I don't know. But," She grinned, her heart beating like a jackhammer. "I'd like to find out."

A light giggle escaped the younger woman, her blue eyes lighting up. That empty hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach slowly easing and making way for the invading, infuriating warmth Hermione always seemed to instill within her. She smiled the most deviously innocent smile she could muster before bringing their lips together in a slow, searing kiss.

The brunette, taken completely by surprise, stumbled forward. Effectively pinning Ginny against a tree. At Ginny's light, almost inaudible moan the older woman felt something lurch in the pit of her stomach. Her hazel eyes swirled, pupils dilating, lust consuming her every move. She looked at Ginny through thick lashes and hazy eyes, taking in the swollen look of the red head's lips and the anything but innocent smirk still plastered to them. She growled. Her body moving even before she could process what she'd done.

In a cloudy haze, Ginny found her legs wrapped around Hermione's waist and her hands searching eagerly for skin. Hermione's silken lips trailing across the exposed flesh of her chest. Her finger's curling around locks of wavy brown hair as Hermione's tongue lashed out.

"Hermione Jean Granger!"

And then it was gone.

Hermione's eyes were wide. In the brief moment before Hermione turned toward the furious voice Ginny could see the girl grow visibly paler. Ginny hurriedly buttoned up her shirt. Cheeks and ears growing just as red as the rest of her body. _'This is not happening… this is not happening… this is _not_ bloody-'_

Everything became a blur for Hermione. The brunette could feel the hard slap against her cheek even before she saw it coming. Her fist balled tight at her sides. Hermione stood there; her body stiff, eyes glued to the snow covered ground, and lips pressed into a thin line. She could barely feel the throb of pain making its way from her cheek to her neck down her throat and into her heart. She turned her head slowly, eyes steely and dark as they met their mirror.

"It's good to see you too, Father." Stuffing the bruises far back into the recesses of her mind her stiff posture grew more relaxed. More carelessly confident. More obnoxiously infuriating. She glared harshly at her father before turning her gaze to Ginny. Her features softened slightly, her voice still holding its frigid demeanor. "Go inside."

000

**Author's Note**:

I'm sorry it's not much. I'm just super busy with everything right now. Work and school and all that jazz. Bleh.


	13. Touch Her! Touch Her!

Is This Love

**Touch Her! Touch Her!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Girl slash. Language. Eh… all that other stuff.

Thanks:

To everyone who took the time to review, it's the reason this new chapter is up. :)

000

_I want someone provocative and talkative   
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower   
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_Her bone structure screams "Touch her! Touch her!"   
And she's got the curse of curves   
So with the combination of my gift with one liners   
And my way   
My way with words  
It seems I'm too hip to keep tight lips   
And you're on the gossip team   
You're making something out of nothing   
Your jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed_

The Curse of Curves by _Cute Is What We Aim For_

000

She was _in love_ with this girl! This infuriating woman. This treacherous, manipulative, lying heartbreaker. Her thoughts ran rampant as the tears welling in her eyes begged to fall. Begged to be set free, to be seen. Ginny wouldn't let them. No, not in front of Hermione. The brunette didn't deserve her tears. A bitter voice in her head screamed 'I told you so'. Laughed sardonically at her predicament.

'_Just when things were starting to get easier…' _The red head frowned. A sort of infuriated longing beginning to resonate from her aching heart. She despised that deceitful beating _thing_ beneath her chest.

Ginny had waited for months for Hermione. Months since Ginny had felt the silk of Hermione's lips against her and the fiery passion that sparked every time they were close to one another. Months in silent anticipation for a letter or a phone call. Something, anything to let her know Hermione was all right. That she would come back. Ginny scoffed, she should have know better…

"_I'm sorry Ginny." The brunette moved to sit next to the younger woman. Their eyes met and Ginny felt her heart racing. "I have to go."_

_Ginny nodded. She knew, despite her useless hopes. That Hermione's father would take her away. The red head tore her gaze away from those amber pools. She could drown in them. They never ceased to pull her in, make her weak, quicken her rapid heartbeat. She quelled that pang of longing making her heart ache. Her voice still came out a husky mess. "Will I see you after break?"_

"_Ginny," She turned Ginny to face her. The brunette was grinning. Her amber eyes sparkling with mischief and something Ginny couldn't quite decipher. "I meant what I said earlier… I want to find out what _this _is. What it could be."_

_The younger woman's features brightened slightly. Her blue eyes shining in the light of the moon. Sapphire eyes met hazel, their gleam enticing and enchanting. Reeling Hermione in. Pulling her into a pair of soft lips. The kiss was something sweet. Something pleasantly chaste. Something Hermione Granger wasn't used to. It filled her stomach with butterflies and made her dizzy._

_Ginny felt like she was floating. Like nothing else mattered. Only that moment. She pulled away slowly, a soft smile on her lips and a pink tint to her heated cheeks. Her gaze was cloudy and her voice had a rare rasp to it. "Promise."_

_Hermione nodded, a genuine smile gracing her own lips. "I promise."_

The sound of a familiar sultry voice caused her body to tremble and her eyes to water. She looked in the direction of the sound and her heart stopped, her revere broken. She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't see through the tears now blurring her vision. She silently crept closer to the brunette.

The sound of an unfamiliar moan and Ginny stiffened. Her swirling sapphire eyes closing, chest constricting. When she opened her eyes they were a violent, bitter blue. Hard as steel and cold as ice. It was just a… a _game_ to the brunette. Everything she'd said… everything… Ginny should have known better. She berated herself. She should have known better than to trust Hermione Granger. She should have seen through Hermione's temptress ways and halfhearted promises.

'_It's fitting…' _She thought bitterly. Wiping the tears angrily from her eyes. _'It's fitting this should end the way it started.'_

Her stomach clenched. The worst part was, she _knew_ she hadn't been the only one to fall prey to the brunettes provocative talk. To her sultry stare and luscious curves. She wasn't the only one to fall in love with Hogwart's very own heartbreaker. And now Ginny knew, she shouldn't have thought that Hermione could ever fall for someone like her. Everything Hermione said that night… everything… She cleared her throat indignantly.

"Either sod off or join in." Hermione's playful amber gaze met Ginny's cold one and she froze. An involuntary shiver coursing through her. She pulled away from her toy as if burned.

The red head's lethal gaze moved to the girl that was unfortunate enough to be caught with Hermione. Ginny nearly growled, her sapphire gaze darkening. "Leave."

They stood there in silence for what seemed like forever before Hermione gained the courage to speak. The brunette smirked lightly. As if they encountered this sort of thing on a usual basis. "Long time no see."

"As if you cared."

The bite to Ginny's tone didn't seem to faze Hermione. The older girl just continued to smirk. She bit her bottom lip temptingly and began her prowl toward the redhead. She stood before the younger woman, hazel eyes daring. Smirk taunting. A hint of arrogance shining through the sexy rasp of her voice. "I've missed you very, _very_ much Ginny."

"I won't be one of your play thing Hermione." She fought the desire building inside of her. Fought the tempt of that sultry tone and those promising eyes. Fought the ache telling her she _needed_ to touch.

'_Just touch her_…_'_

"Ginny…" Hermione's hot breath was against her lips. Nimble fingers sliding down the exposed flesh of her neck. Causing Ginny to lean into the torturous feel. Leaving burning trails of desire. Hermione's eyes glinted playfully, smirk growing. "You can't resist me."

Ginny felt like she was on fire. Like her legs would give out beneath her. How could she? How could Hermione do this to her? So _easily_? Without the slightest ounce of guilt? How? Tears formed beneath her closed eyelids. Her body reacted to Hermione's touch. Lips pressed hard to the brunette's, her back met the cold stone wall. Greedy hands tore at her shirt buttons. The older girl's mouth was on her neck. Ginny kept her eyes shut tight, fighting the tears she knew would fall.

'_I want her… I want her… I want her…'_

Those three words filled her head. Filled her heart. Made her choke out a sob. Pushed the first bout of tears from her closed eyes and Hermione from her throbbing body. "No."

The brunette scoffed. "Suit yourself."

Ginny sunk to the floor. Her head in her hands and tears pouring from her eyes. All she could hear was the sound of Hermione's retreating footsteps and her heart breaking with each stride the brunette took.

000

She slammed the door to her dorm. Anger coursing through every fiber of her being. She gritted her teeth against the pain at her chest, picking up the closest thing to her and throwing it across the room. The picture frame shattered with a loud crash as Hermione fell weakly to her knees. She stared blankly at the pieces. Her heart ached. It _ached_. The brunette struggled for air as the tears fell.

'_Ginny… I can't… I just can't… I won't!'_

"Damn it!" She clutched her chest waiting for the dizziness to take her. For her useless body to break into a cold sweat. To make her weaker than she already was. For that sick feeling to take hold of her pathetic excuse for a heart.

It didn't come.

"Bravo."

Hazel eyes gazed furiously at an amused Harry Potter. "What are you doing here."

He grinned menacingly. His emerald eyes holding an all too perfect mixture of jealousy and malice. His tone was one of bitterness and triumph. "I'm glad you finally came to your senses."

"Sod off Harry." The dislike dripping from her tone only seemed to make him grin wider. Take a gloating step closer.

"You're still in love with me." He took another step closer, his eyes devouring her alluring form. Their gazes met and Hermione felt her stomach lurch in disgust. "I've done some thinking and I'm willing to see past your little flings and take you back."

"Get out!" The brunette strode toward her door. Hands trembling with rage somehow finding a way to wrap around the doorknob and pull.

Harry's handsome features twisted cynically with rage. He whispered scathingly to Hermione before the door was shut in his face. "You'll regret this Hermione."

000

Author's Note:

Well, well, well… not too proud of this chapter but it really does help move everything along. I'm excited for the next chapter though! So lets just call this a filler. Yay!

(P.S. I have not given up on any of my stories. Just the one that's discontinued. But I'm kinda thinking of opening that one back up again…)


	14. Moaning Half Tones

Is This Love

**Moaning Half Tones**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Girls in love with girls.

Thanks:

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. :)

000

_All the tension and the terror  
Thin limbed, gorgeous green eyes smiling  
And I'm going straight to hell  
All the possibility and promise just weighs on me so heavily and_

_I try but I'm not convincing  
Your lips, they pout and twist, and  
I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you  
You take in everything with a certainty I envy  
It's somehow all I need  
Just keep me guessing please_

'The Tension And The Terror' by _Straylight Run_

000

She didn't know what time it was. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. The brunette frowned, taking another sip of whatever her newest admirer had sent her way. It was the third night in a row Hermione had gone out in search of a pointless fuck. The third night in a row she'd ended up sitting at the bar, losing her sorrows in a glass of this. A bottle of that. Drink after drink and still. Still that pitiful beating thing beneath her chest burned with every sip. Stung with every seductive smile sent in her direction. Ached with the pain of regret.

'_It's for the best…'_

Her heart ached terribly at the thought. She downed the rest of her drink hurriedly. In a rush to quell the uneasy sensation stirring within her. Slamming the glass down, the brunette moved to stand. She had to get out of there. Had to find Ginny. Had to remind herself it was for the best.

'_It's all for the best…'_

Before the hazel eyed woman could reach the exit, a hand took hold of her shoulder roughly. Spun her around to meet a pair of furious blue eyes. A pang of hope rang through the brunette before reality crashed. It wasn't Ginny.

"What've you done to my sister 'Moine?" His voice was stern, blue eyes hard.

Hermione pulled away from Ron and began to walk away. She didn't need his shit. Not now. She didn't want to deal with any of it. "Bugger off Ron."

"Hermione." He followed her out of the club and into the cold winter night. "Stop running away for once and-"

She whirled around to face him. Her hazel eyes a blaze. The promising gleam of tears threatening to fall. Her voice was hoarse with emotion, her words aimed to pierce like daggers. "And what would you have me do Ron?"

The man's shoulders fell. His angered gaze softening. He said nothing.

"What can I do?" Hermione turned her burning gaze away from him. The intoxicating buzz of alcohol was fading fast and that… hurt thing inside of her was becoming more and more noticeable. She shook her head bitterly; locks of wavy hair fell across her face. "What am I supposed to do?"

Ron gritted his teeth angrily. He hated seeing Hermione like this. Hated how weak and vulnerable it made her look. How that ever present gleam in her hazel eyes seemed to dull. The brunette was always so full of life. So full of surprises. And now, now she was just a scared little girl. He hated it. "You can be happy Hermione! You can go to my sister and tell her you're in love with her! You can stop sulking and just… just get a grip of yourself!"

The brunette didn't look at him. Didn't say a single word.

"You can be you again…" His voice cracked slightly. Tears were forming in his eyes and he couldn't stop them. Couldn't stop all of the emotions coursing through him. All the fond memories from flooding into his head. "You always lived in the present 'Mione. Why should it be any different now?"

"Because she's different. She makes me wish everything was different Ron." She leaned against a nearby wall. Her hazel eyes moved to the sky and she smiled sadly. Her heavy heart was beating a slow, painful rhythm beneath her chest. She wished that god forsaken thing would just stop already. "Sometimes I absolutely can't stand her and then... then she'll look at me and I don't know. I've never felt quite like this about anyone before. With Ginny there's more to it than just the moment."

The red headed man ran a hand through his hair uneasily. A light blush formed across his cheeks. Talking about his sister with his best friend was a bit awkward. He cleared his throat before speaking. "If you want something more then why not take it?"

"I can't." She looked away from the sky. Her expression growing cold.

"Rubbish." Ron smirked. "I seem to remember you saying that when you want something, you take it."

The brunette glared at the man. Why wouldn't he just drop it? Why did it matter so much? "I can't give her something I don't have Ron!"

"What don't you have 'Mione?" He met her cold gaze evenly.

Hermione broke their stare. Her heart was aching terribly and her head decided to follow suit. She didn't need this. She didn't need his pleading, angered voice in his head. She didn't need anything. The brunette strode past Ron. Her voice as bitter cold as the night. "Fuck off Ron."

"She loves you Hermione!" A sudden jolt of anger ran through him and he grabbed a hold of her arm forcefully. The brunette stiffened. "…And you love her. What more do you need?"

Hermione didn't turn to face him. She wouldn't let him see the doubt in her eyes or the generous tears sliding down her cheeks. One pain filled word fell almost inaudibly from her lips. "Time."

His hand retracted as if burned by that one simple word. His eyes were wide with shock and sadness. His mouth hanging open. The wheels in his mind turning vigorously. Trying to find something, anything to say. Without a word, he watched her walk off into the night.

000

His voice was low, sour. His emerald eyes dark and heavy with jealousy. "Ginny."

"Yes, Harry?" The girl in question answered monotonously without looking away from the blurry letters of the text before her. All of it seemed to blend together. Focus as she may, the thought of Hermione Granger would not leave her be. Questions swirled like ferocious tornados in her head. Picking up every stray thought there was. Every thought that wasn't related to Hermione. To their encounter. To the terrible ache beneath her chest.

Ginny looked outside of the large library window blankly. Why did it all hurt so much? Was Hermione just playing with her the whole time? Had it not been real at all? Was she just one of Hermione Granger's many infamous flings? Ginny swallowed against the lump in her throat. Took a deep breath to cool the hot, fresh tears pushing at the back of her tired sapphire eyes. She barely caught the venomous tone in Harry's whispered words.

"We need to talk, Ginny."

She met his cold, penetrating gaze and nearly flinched. Never had she seen Harry look so… menacing. "What's the matter Harry? Are you-"

"I need to talk to you alone." He seethed. His tone growing more and more infuriated.

The blue eyed girl stared curiously at him. "Can't we-"

"Alone." The green eyed man grabbed a hold of her hand. Squeezing it slightly, threateningly, he spoke again. His voice lower than before. "Now."

Ginny pulled her hand back in shock. She glared incredulously at Harry before standing and speaking defiantly. "We have nothing to talk about Harry."

"There's something you should know." The boy chuckled lightly. That ominous look in his eyes growing darker. Harry smirked charmingly at her. It held nothing but pure unbridled malice.

The red head shot him a warning glare before starting to pack up her things. Her only intent to walk away from this boy she thought she knew. The questions pestering her weary mind began their unrelenting attack once more. Why was everything so screwed up? Why were they both acting so wrong? So not themselves? Was she not acting as she should?

"It's about Hermione." He grinned, delighted with her rigid stance. With the way Ginny froze so abruptly. The way her icy sapphire eyes snapped up to meet his venomous emerald. To burn him with the utter ferocity within those all but innocent jewels.

Her arms folded across her chest. Her defensive stance teamed with her athletic build, making Ginny seem almost intimidating. So different from the innocent, naïve girl most saw her as. She suddenly looked more like the ice queen she was rumored to be. The lethal gleam in her cold, blue eyes never left. "It seems you've caught my attention."

"Shall we find a more… private setting?"

"If you have something you'd like to tell me, Harry," The red head glared. Setting down her things and gesturing to the vacant seat across from her. "I suggest you do so now."

He scoffed indignantly. His emerald eyes wild. Harry sat across from her defiantly. "As you wish."

000

It was raining. Hard and unrelenting. Hermione chuckled bitterly into the cold, rainy morning. Her hazel eyes stared blankly across the empty forest. It was the only place Ron wouldn't think to find her. The only place where she could feel the smallest ounce of peace. The brunette leaned against the trunk of a tree. Letting her thoughts run away with her. Letting the tears fall freely and the heartache overcome her. A low growl escaped her.

"It's all for the best…." The words seeped unconvincingly through her gritted teeth. "It's for her own good..."

She shut her eyes tight against the pain of it all. Her pulse accelerated. She could feel the feverish heat of her body rising. The anger building within her. It pushed forward. Pounded against the hard lump in her throat. Against the throbbing beat of her heart. She unleashed it with an agonized scream.

"It's not fair!" A shaky breath escaped her. Her fist clenched. The tears were falling faster now. Her amber eyes filled with regret. With sadness and misery. "It not fair…"

"You're right." The voice was filled with indignation. She spoke again. The silky sound coming closer than before. "It isn't fair."

Hermione didn't dare open her eyes. If she was just a figment of the brunette's imagination, Hermione wasn't sure she could stand it. And if she was real… If she was standing right next her right then. If she was real, Hermione wasn't sure what she would do. How she would react to Ginny. Her mind raced with the possibilities. If Ginny was real, Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"I know, Hermione." Sweet, hot breath rushed against the brunette's ear in fatal, desire filled tones. Delicate fingers traced the line of her jaw, across the pulse point of her neck, settling against her shoulder. Gripping the fabric of her jacket tightly. "Harry told me everything."

The brunette dared not open her eyes. She didn't want to see Ginny's hurt expression. Didn't want to see the pity in those sapphire eyes. She didn't need pity. Hermione leaned back against the tree trunk and said nothing.

Ginny searched the older woman's face for an expression. Any hint of emotion. Anything. She shook her head sadly when she found Hermione's mask to be made of steel. Her fingers tightened around the fabric of Hermione's soaked jacket briefly before she let her hand fall to her side. Her voice came out harsher than she'd intended. "Tell me one thing Hermione Granger."

Hermione refused to open her eyes. Refused to speak. Refused to break. Refused to lose control and take Ginny into her arms right then and there. Her head was spinning from the scent of the younger girl. From the sound of her voice. The feel of her skin. If she looked at her, Hermione knew she'd be done for. She'd lose control. She'd always lost control with Ginny.

"What do I…" Her voice cracked. "What did I mean to you?"

The brunette looked to the sky and forced a smirk across her lips. She had to make it believable. It was now or never. She could feel her resolve breaking. She needed Ginny to leave before she could give in. Could lose herself to the hot blooded need coursing through her veins. The need to touch. To feel. "What makes you think you meant anything?"

Ginny's sapphire eyes were wide, disbelieving. It stung. Those words stung. Her words were harsh again. "Look at me then! Look me in the eyes and tell me I didn't mean anything!"

The older woman turned her dull hazel eyes to Ginny. The furious, pained expression on Ginny's face made her stomach churn terribly. Made her hesitate. The words spewed like venom from her lips. "You were nothing more than a good fuck, Ginny."

The red head gasped, her hand moving to cover her mouth. Blue eyes wide and brimming with tears. She took a shocked step back. She wanted to run. To scream at Hermione. To fall to the ground and cry. Just cry it all out. "A good fuck?"

"Yes," Her hazel eyes darkened. It almost surprised her how she could be so cold. "Quite good."

Something inside of Ginny snapped. Something propelled her forward with a dangerous, animalistic growl. "How good?"

Before Hermione could think. Could process what was happening. What was about to happen. Their lips met in a feverish blur. Hermione's knees went week. Her heart racing, blood pulsing, and skin quivering. An electric, prickling sensation was spreading trough her. She fought to keep her eyes open. To stay focused. To stay in control. It was futile. She could feel herself kissing Ginny back. Could feel the warmth of Ginny's skin against her fingertips. Against her aching, throbbing mess of a body. How in the world did she manage to stay away from this for so long? To deny herself this euphoric bliss.

Then it was gone and Ginny was saying something. Speaking in a tone so filled with desire Hermione could hardly bear it. With her lips against Hermione's neck. Her breath accosting heated flesh. She could barely catch Ginny's whispered, wanting words. "Show me."

000

**Author's Note:**

Here's a nice long chapter to make up for the last one. :)


	15. Magnificent Liars

Is This Love

**Magnificent Liars**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Femslash. AU.

Thanks:

tygeryoyo: Heh. Finally figured it out ey? I dunno if I should fully explain what the hell is wrong with her.

ChrisGranger: If that's what ya want then this is your kinda chapter.

Sora-Hikari: I love it when they just take take take.

Forgotten1: Sorry :( Just tying up some loose ends and then it'll be over and onto my next, more exciting, fic. I'm so excited!

Devia Luna: ...You're gonna make me cry. And that's a hard thing to do... Seriously. Reviews like yours make writing worthwhile :) Thank you so much. I really needed that. :D Yay! As for all my spelling and grammatical errors... I've found a beta. Yay again!

lita rocks LbC: Coooookie! Where's my damn cookie?

Absinthe-With-Faust: Lol. I'd have to say, in terms of dialogue in this fic, my favorite is the "you're fucking on my locker" conversation.

Assassins Lover: Ahhh! Put me down!

Brazillian Hoe: I should report you for abuse. But I won't. Cause it's just one more review for meee! Way to make a gal feel special.

AnonZ: Thank you, thank you. :)

000

_So sick, so sick of being tired,__  
And oh so tired of being sick.__  
We're both such magnificent liars,  
So crush me baby, I'm all ears._

_So obviously desperate, so desperately obvious.  
__I'll give in one more time__  
And feed you stupid lines all about its basic...  
We won't stand for hazy eyes anymore._

'You Know How I Do' by _Taking Back Sunday_

000

"Ginny…" The name fell from Hermione's silken, kiss bruised lips like liquid fire. Husky and hoarse with a hint of bewildered trepidation. Her cloudy amber eyes fought to stay open. Stay focused. She needed to stop. To tear herself away from this girl. This beautiful, confusing woman with soft lips and searing kisses. "Please… don't."

The younger woman's passionate attack slowed slightly before ceasing altogether, albeit reluctantly. She sighed heavily, irately and pressed her forehead to Hermione's shoulder, her fingers digging into the rough fabric of the brunette's soaked jacket. "Stop fighting this."

"This?" Her hazel eyes darkened. Jaw clenched. Slowly, her fingers encircled Ginny's wrists. Willing herself to push the other woman away. She couldn't. Their eyes met and Hermione could feel that familiar tingle. That inescapable rush she felt every time Ginny was near.

The confusing swirl of emotions in Hermione's eyes held Ginny captive. Forced her into quiet submission. She waited for Hermione to push her away. To pull her in close. To do something. Anything. She waited for the words that would hurt or the kiss that would make her knees weak. That would send her rocketing into senseless oblivion. Ginny wasn't expecting the brunette to say the words that she did.

"I… What…" Hermione paused. Her heart beating rapidly beneath her chest. "Why couldn't you be like the others?"

The red head's brows furrowed. Words of indignant protest filling her head. On the tip of her tongue. Ready to be spoken aloud.

"Why did I have to fall in love with you?" It was a barely audible whisper. A rushed ghost of words that made Ginny's blue eyes widen. Made the younger woman stare, frozen, into Hermione's turbulent gaze.

"I…"

"What do you want from me, Ginny? Tell me what it is you _want_." The brunette's tone was becoming more aggressive. Her voice rising. Eyes swirling with confusion. With guilt and anger and desire and… love. "I'll give you anything! The moon! The stars! Anything… Just don't say-"

Ginny took a frightened step away. Her heart ached. It ached. "I want you, Hermione. I love-"

"I don't have a _me _to give to you!" She was frantic now. Her grip tightening around the younger woman's wrists. Squeezing, almost painfully tight. "I _can't_ give you what you want, Ginny! I can't give you what you _need_! Don't you understand?!"

'_I can't give you what you want.' _There it was again. The words that ran on repeat in her head. The words that mocked her. Sapphire eyes shut tight. Ginny shook her head vigorously as she tried to pull away from Hermione. From the painful truth of it all. "You-"

"I'm dying, Ginny!"

As soon as the words escaped her, Ginny broke free of her hold. Sapphire eyes electric and scorching as they met dejected hazel. The red head's heart was pounding in her ears. Her vision blurring from the wet, hot tears in her eyes. The lump in her throat made words futile. She didn't have a thing to say anyway. She'd already known, hadn't she? Harry told her, hadn't he? He told her everything. Told her that Hermione was… Hermione was… She couldn't even bring herself to think it.

Hermione's hand's cupped Ginny's face. Thumbs running across the younger girl's cheeks. Wiping away the tears there. The brunette's voice was low, heartbroken. "I made myself believe I was ready for it. I made myself believe I wasn't even alive anymore. And then we met and I didn't know what to do, Ginny. I didn't know I could ever _feel_ that way again. I didn't know I could feel at all."

The brunette leaned her forehead against Ginny's. Hazel eyes closed briefly. A soft smile gracing her lips. "I love you, Ginny, but I can't give you-"

"Don't say it…" The younger woman's arms went around Hermione's waist, pulling her closer. She buried her face in the crook of Hermione's neck. Her warm breath making the brunette shudder. "I just want you, Hermione. For however long you'll let me have you. I just want _you_."

Hermione sighed. Her hands placing themselves slowly, tentatively against the red head's back. Fingers tracing comforting patterns. She pressed her lips to Ginny's forehead. Her heart swelling at the sight of those wide blue eyes staring up at her. Waiting. Hoping. The brunette spoke softly, hazel eyes tender. Glinting playfully. "And what'll you do once you have me?"

Ginny mimicked one of the brunette's smirks. Mind running wild with ideas. "I can think of a few things…"

"Well then," The older woman chuckled lightly. Fingers burying themselves in ginger tresses. "I'm all yours."

000

Draco awoke lazily to a crisp, rude knocking at his door. He sat up in his bed, barely clothed, and ran a hand through his sleep tousled platinum blonde hair. The knocking continued, growing more impatient by the second. Draco sneered. "Bloody well be worth my time…"

The blond opened the door slowly, sharp grey eyes staring ruefully into icy blue. More than a hint of malice made its way into his voice as he scowled. "What a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm not here to play games." Fleur glared menacingly at the man. Luminescent blue eyes growing even colder. "Tell me what you know."

Draco smirked. His ever present scowl never leaving his thin lips. "What I know about what, dear cousin?"

"You know what about." The blonde woman was the perfect picture of calm. Her cold eyes empty. Full lips set in a straight, subtle line. She pushed the door open and strode into the room. Making a slightly shocked Draco take a cautious step back. He knew how his cousin could get about _her_. "Tell me what you know. Now."

He made a show of leaning nonchalantly against his desk and inspecting his nails. "I'm not your errand boy, Fleur. Why don't you ask your _step daughter_ yourself?"

He smirked at his cousin's reaction to his words. Reveled in the brief glimmer of pain that skittered across her cold features. He knew it was a sore subject. He knew about Fleur's dirty little secret. About that oh so obvious attraction she held for Hermione. And he grinned happily at her despair.

"You forget," Fleur pulled a small bottle of pills from her coat. "Whether or not I give you this depends one what information you have for me."

Draco's gaze never left the bottle as he spoke. Words rushed and scathing. "Your step daughter's been a naughty girl, Fleur. Fainting in corridors. Skipping classes on the premise that she's been ill. The rumors are flying about her sudden loss of interest in her infamous flings. She's even denied _me_. People are saying it's because she's been playing with that Weasley girl. Pretty little thing with a stick up her-"

Fleur shoved the bottle of pills into Draco's chest. Blue eyes burning with malice. Violent blue with lethal intent. She knew that girl would be a nuisance. She _knew_ that girl would take Hermione away from her. Would take what was rightfully hers. _It's time you knew the truth, Hermione._ With that thought, like a mantra of rage in mind Fleur strode contemptuously towards Hermione's dormitory.

Draco watched her storm out of his room. Grey eyes shinning with mischief. He popped a few pills into his mouth and swallowed with a contented sigh. What fun it would be to watch the whole thing unravel. The devious gleam in his eyes became more prominent. "I guess it's a good thing I didn't tell her about their little lover's spat in the forest the other day. Hm, Harry?"

"I refuse to do any more of your dirty work, Draco." The dark haired man stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel slung halfheartedly around his waist. He sat on the edge of Draco's bed. Burying his face in his hands. "This is sick. It's twisted. If Hermione knew…"

"But you won't tell her." Draco sauntered seductively over to the raven haired man. A wicked smirk now plastered on his thin lips. "Will you, Harry?"

Emerald eyes traveled longingly over the blond man's slim form before meeting the emptiness of those grey eyes. Harry knew Draco would never look at him any differently. Never see him for anything more than a useless fuck… but still. Still he hoped… His whispered words and strained tone of voice only served to entertain the other man. "You know I won't."

Draco's smirk turned sadistic. He pushed Harry down onto the mattress. Hands tugging roughly at Harry's towel. "And why is that?"

"Because," Harry's heart was breaking. Was swelling with the feel of Draco against him. He hated himself for it. He hated what he'd become because of it. He said it anyway. Said it with all the hatred he had for this man. All the anger and pain. "I love you."

000

Hermione trailed a lazy hand along the red head's back. Greedy hazel eyes taking in every bit of exposed skin. Every curve. Every dip. Every freckle. Every little detail. She wondered, briefly, how much longer she'd have of this. How much longer she could be selfish. Be happy with Ginny.

_How much longer until you leave her broken hearted, sobbing out your name in front of your tombstone?_

The brunette shook the though away. She wouldn't ruin this. Ginny was the one good thing in her life she wouldn't ruin. She couldn't. Hermione smirked, fingers reaching the sheet draped over the rest of the other woman's naked body. Her hazel eyes glinted playfully. It was time for another exploration of that body, she presumed. Yes. Another inspection was due indeed.

Ginny squealed as the cold air hit her. Promptly moaning as Hermione straddled her backside. She could feel the wet heat coming from between Hermione's thighs. Could feel the brunette's breasts pressing into her back. Strands of wavy brown hair tickling her skin as Hermione leaned in closer. Lips trailing butterfly kisses from the back of the younger woman's neck to her cheek. Hot breath against Ginny's ear. A low, throaty whisper. Almost a moan. "I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of you, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny rolled onto her back. Electric blue eyes taking in the goddess above her. Her hazy gaze took in Hermione's teasing grin and she blushed. Resisting the urge to cover herself as those dark eyes traveled the ravaged her. When Hermione looked at her like that it made Ginny's blood rush. Made her heart beat just that much faster. Made the flush gracing her cheeks spread all over. Ready to be ravaged by the brunette's hungry gaze.

In a sudden bout of courage, Ginny's hand slipped around the back of Hermione's neck and she tugged the girl closer. Needing to feel those full lips against hers. Needing the scorching feel of that body pressed to hers. She groaned as Hermione's fingers brushed lightly against her throbbing clit. Gasped as those fingers plunged into her. Curling inside. Making her breathing hitch. Making words impossible. All she could do was moan with every thrust. She could barely think. Barely comprehend the gasps and groans coming from her own mouth.

Both women barely noticed the click of the door until Fleur's infuriated voice made Hermione stiffen. "Stop playing with your little toy. We need to talk."

"I'm really busy at the moment. As I'm sure you can see mother dear." The cinnamon eyed woman simply rolled her eyes. Not bothering to move from her perch atop the red head. Much to Ginny's dismay. The younger woman shuddered as Hermione smirked. Preparing herself for the worst. "And Ginny isn't my toy she's my girlfriend. Who I'd like to continue fucking if you wouldn't mind."

000

**Author's Note**:

There. That should clear up some of the confusion about Harry, Draco, and Fleur. Next chapter should explain what's wrong with Hermione in more detail and after that I'm thinking I'll end it.

**P.S. I'm looking for a beta!!! PM me if you're interested.**


	16. So Say Goodbye

Is This Love

**So Say Goodbye**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Femmslash.

Thanks:

To everyone who ever read or reviewed. Enjoy.

000

_You're getting carried away__  
Feeling sorry for yourself__  
With these revisions and gaps in history _

_So let me help you remember  
I've made charts and graphs  
That should finally make it clear_

'Nothing Better' by _The Postal Service_

000

Hermione watched Ginny scramble out of the bed, wrapping a sheet around her naked form. To the brunette's dismay. Her hazel eyes took in the pretty pink flush running from the tips of Ginny's ears to her cheeks. To her elegant neck. Dipping down across her chest. The brunette's appreciative gaze landed on hazy, frantic sapphire eyes and she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Start the shower. I'll be joining you in a bit." Hermione purred. Ginny's blush darkened and she darted into the bathroom to save herself from any further embarrassment. Hermione turned towards Fleur with a glare. "This better be important."

The blonde woman frowned. Things were not going as well as she thought they would. "How serious are you and that… _girl_?"

The brunette tilted her head curiously. Raising an elegant eyebrow incredulously. "Jealous, Fleur?"

Her icy gaze met Hermione's disdainful one. The French woman strode towards the brunette. The click of her heels nearly overshadowing the faint sound of the shower running. She stood in front of Hermione. Not bothering to conceal the sudden gleam of desire in her usually cold stare as she roved the younger woman's naked figure. "And what if I am?"

Hermione felt a shiver of want course through her. _'Don't,'_ the voice in her head seethed, _'Don't you _dare_ Hermione Granger.'_

Fleur took another step closer. The space between them becoming inches instead of feet. Centimeters. Millimeters. She could smell the older woman's perfume. Could feel the heat of her body. Could almost _taste_ her. Hermione's dark eyes swirled. Oh how she could remember the taste of her. She licked her lips. Eyes moving to the blonde's mouth. To those supple lips. The yearning churning so violently in the pit of her stomach intensified. It would take the smallest of movements to press her aching lips to Fleur's.

When she finally found her voice it was a husky, rasped rush of words. "Then you'd be sorely disappointed."

"Why is that?" The blonde's tone retained it's silky, lilting quality.

"Because…" Hermione fought against the lure of it. Against the coax of those cold, smoldering eyes. "There's a beautiful, naked woman in my shower just waiting for me to ravish her."

Fleur's brows furrowed in confusion. Hermione had never resisted her. _Nobody_ had ever resisted her charm. The blonde took a step back as Hermione stood abruptly, arms crossed defensively over her bare breasts.

"If Ginny's all you came to talk to me about, mother dear," She moved around the shocked, fuming blonde. "She'll be around for quite a while. That's all you need to know."

"That's not why I'm here!" She swiveled around to meet Hermione's indifferent, almost bored, stare. "I'm here to tell you the _truth_, Hermione."

"About what?"

The blonde struggled to hold Hermione's empty gaze. "The reason I married your father."

The younger woman chuckled. The smirk playing over her full lips so close to slipping into a sneer. Her dark, swirling eyes narrowed. The resentment, the disgust in them, more than apparent. "That's all? You interrupted my fun for that?"

"I did it because-"

"I already know _why_ you married him, Fleur." Hermione turned away from the blonde. Making a dismissive gesture with her hand as she headed for the shower. "If I didn't I'd probably still be pining over you."

Confused and a bit more than enraged, the French woman grabbed Hermione by the wrist. Spinning her around and bringing their mouths together in a bruising kiss. A kiss that was one sided at best. A kiss that lasted for the briefest of seconds before Hermione pushed Fleur away.

"You married him so you could _convince_ him to let you continue treating me, to keep me alive. I died a little the day he told me you were engaged. And when you made me well enough to attend the wedding…" The brunette pushed back the tears. Quell the sick feeling in her gut. Denied that repulsive ache at her treacherous heart. "You killed me that very day. If you wanted me alive you should have stayed with me until the very end. Maybe then you could've been the one to save me."

Hermione shook her head bitterly, not bothering to spare a glance in her step mother's direction. She walked into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her. Leaving Fleur to stare motionlessly, dejectedly after her. To dazedly brush the nearly shed tears from her cold, empty blue eyes. To walk numbly toward the exit, filled with the horrible ache of guilt and shame. With the haunt of regret and the ghostly memories of their past.

000

Hermione pressed her forehead against the door. Her chest constricted painfully. She willed the tears not to fall. Willed the past to stay where it belonged. It refused her simple, heart wrenching request. Memories flashed behind her closed eyelids as she sunk down to the floor. Vainly wishing them away.

"_Mon amour," Her radiant smile had been a bit uneasy that day. Her gleaming, teasing clear blue eyes held something Hermione couldn't decipher. "I have some news that I must tell you."_

_Hermione giggled softly. "Good news I hope."_

_That strained smile, that shifting gaze, those clammy hands and hesitant touches. That single, passionate kiss. The one that made her bones weak. That showed her a kind of love, a kind of feeling she'd never known. And the look of regretful determination that flittered across those expressive blue eyes. Hermione should have seen them as signs then. She should have _known_ something was wrong. "Please forgive-"_

"_Hermione, love, I've got some wonderful news!" Her father walked in at that moment. Hazel eyes bright. She should've been curious about the sparkle in them as they danced across Fleur's. "So you've already told her our news, have you Fleur?"_

_She'd smiled brightly at her father then. How could she have been so naïve? So obliviously blind. "Dr. Delacour was about to tell me just before you came in."_

_Her father had placed an arm around the blonde woman's shoulders then. Something akin to pride gleaming in his eyes. "Fleur and I are engaged."_

_Hermione's hand, held tightly in Fleur's clammy ones, had adopted a mind of its own. Pulling itself free as if burned. "Engaged?"_

"Shh…" She could faintly hear Ginny's voice as the other girl's arms wrapped around her. As the comfort of those lips brushed against her cheek, her forehead. The soothing hands running through her hair and down her back. Gentle, whispered words that she could almost believe. "Everything will be alright."

As soon as the words had passed through Ginny's lips, Hermione's mouth was on hers. Showing Ginny what she was feeling in the only way she knew how. The only way she could want to. It was soft and erratic. Coaxing and harsh. Their tongues meshed. Hands roaming as they stumbled toward the shower. Their only intent to show each other over and over the passion that fueled their rushing blood and swelling hearts.

Fingers grazed skin. Traveled the wet path of their eager, aching bodies with errant hasty touches. Trying their hardest to make each other forget the past. Forget the uncertainty of tomorrow.

000

**Author's Note**:

Now… it is officially done. If you feel you need more explained, feel free to PM me. I'll be glad to clear up anything you don't understand.


End file.
